


Verdoppelung

by Tekkaguya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blackmail, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, But in a really fucked up way from Playmaker, Emissaryshipping, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, One sided datastorm, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pining, Playmaker has mood swings, Playmaker is his own character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, This is the most important one, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Vibrators, Yusaku is not a virgin, Yusaku likes a little of pain, fear of loneliness, just a little bit of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekkaguya/pseuds/Tekkaguya
Summary: Yusaku thought his life could start to settle down after the Tower of Hanoi incident. But he doesn’t feels like the resolution ended up being a good one for him.His appliances at home have been malfunctioning after the incident and the nightmares have been even more insufferable.A fucked up PlayYusa I have been meaning to write for a long time because they are my OTP
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/ Playmaker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. First and second encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So yeah, I’m finally here.  
> I’m finally doing my first PlayYusa smut bc I love this pairing so much bc of selfcest or whatever.
> 
> I want to thank my friend Chibi for all her help while I wrote this, for the ideas of some of the scenarios and the most important one: the title. Thank you so much Chibi, this fic came to be thanks to your great help! ;-;  
> I also want to thank all my friends that showed interest in this and also supported me while I worked on it, your messages, your encouragement, everything!  
> I mean it, you are the best! ;-;  
> This is kind of based on a PlayYusa doujin I read once. It mainly helped in the way I see Playmaker and his behavior tbh.  
> This was also planned to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be longer than I expected, haha. 
> 
> But really guys, it surprises me that there isn’t a smut about them until now, so that is why I also decided to write one bc they are my fav for some reason.
> 
> And yeah, as a last warning, this thing will slowly scalate in kinkyness so be aware of that and the tags pls.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Everything in Yusaku's life seemed to slowly settle down and starting to, finally, turn into a normal lifestyle for him. He was attending classes regularly and feeling a lot more relaxed than before, feeling a certain peace with himself that if someone else had told him about it a few months ago he would have never believed it.

Giving the Lost Incident a certain closure was what finally gave him that peace. Maybe it wasn’t the way he wanted, but at least he was able to get some answers to all the memories responsable of all those years of distress. Finally being able to walk throughout the streets on his way home without feeling like a foreigner to other people or even in his own skin was rather nice for once.  
It made days feel different and he was able to enjoy a little bit more the moments he spends on school or when he is at Kusanagi's food truck.

Watching the sunset on his stroll home made him recall the last months and how he never imagined how big things would turn up at the time. 

Starting with the Tower of Hanoi incident. 

How he felt the risk at every moment, the rush of adrenaline with every duel when his life was what he gambled in every single one of them. And maybe the most important thing from all that was to finally get his revenge fulfilled after so many years, after so much pain and wrath. 

But with the ecstasy of seeing Kogami dead with his own eyes, a certain sorrow also came at hand with it and it wasn’t towards that despicable human being. 

The sorrow he felt was something caused by his son.

Kogami Ryoken

To only think on his name made Yusaku frown every single time. He didn’t hate him, it wasn’t a grudge or a feeling of disgust what made him frown.

It was Ryoken's words towards him.

They hurt. 

It hurt him to recall them every single time when he always had such a high esteem towards him, for the voice of hope that gave him the strength to survive through that six month living hell. And they were not only his words, but pretty much everything about what happened between them in that sunset inside the mansion and the duel at the top of  
the tower.

'I’m not as good as a person as you think I am!'

'There is no new path left for us!'

Remembering those words made him stop at the very entrance of his home. They still resonated pretty loudly inside his mind, specially when they came from a person he considered special and dear to him for a very long time. They created a conflict inside him because they contrasted completely with the image of the sweet little boy he thought he once knew.

Why Ryoken disliked him that much!?

He couldn’t help but lay his head against his door, with his hand still holding his key that stayed inside the keyhole in the middle of unlocking it. Because every time he remembered that sunset, that specific day, something inside him deeply hurted.

But what exactly hurted?

Did he felt unwanted? Betrayed? 

Used?

He didn’t know. But the sensation was so underwhelming, made him feel so deeply disgusted that it was enough to keep him inside home, without leaving the bed unless he had to eat something, sleeping through almost all day trying to rest for a while because the nightmares were the only familiar thing he had retained from the last months. Only if he felt better was when he got out at time to assist to classes. He was attending them more regularly, yes, but that was after several weeks of reporting 'sick' to stay at home doing pretty much nothing. Specially the first months after the tower incident.

It wasn’t depression, he was sure of it. He never suffered of that, not after he learned to cope with his inner turmoil turning it all into the hatred he felt towards the Knights of Hanoi.

After getting lost in his own thoughts for a while, was when he finally brought himself to open the door. 

He did the same thing as always: lock his door, throwing his keys over his desk and then slumping face down over his bed. He only wanted to sleep for a while before taking a shower. 

'Welcome home, master!'

Roboppi's high pitched voice almost took him by surprise for a moment. At least because this time he didn’t bothered to turn the lights on and that made his apartment look even dark at the setting sun.

Yusaku briefly lifted his gaze from his pillow to take a look at the little maid robot, placing his hand over its head to pet it. Roboppi reacted at his touch, happily closing its eyes.

For a moment, his eyes drifted to his PC desk where he could see his untouched duel disk. 

Ai also leaved not too along ago. 

To suddenly arrive home and not seeing him alongside Robbopi, screaming or making a fuss over who knows what made his place feel a lot more silent from what he had grown up used to these last months with him.

Made it feel more lonely.

Yusaku always thought that he didn’t need someone else, that he didn’t have any friends and there wasn’t a need for them. But after so much, he started to feel a certain affection towards Ai. It made him happy to see him go to be reunited with his friends, but not so long after, he got a certain sensation of longing everytime he arrived home or when he was left waiting for a snarky comment when he was at school. He noticed it everytime he took a look at his duel disk and he wasn’t able to see those pair of yellow eyes seeing him from below. There was no reason to still take his duel disk out, he did it mostly because he was used to carry it everywhere but, after that realization, was when he decided to leave it for good on his desk until he needed to use it again. After all, Link Vrains was currently inaccessible after all the destruction the tower caused.

Maybe that was another reason why he felt a little down lately. For the first time in so many years, he had to think in what else to do now that his mission was over. 

But for now, he had homework to do, so he stretched a little bit to reach his CPU power button to let the thing boot and be ready for when he finally woke up.  
———————————————

It wasn’t too long before the nightmares appeared and Yusaku felt disturbed by them. He couldn’t wake up, he was in a state where he knew he wanted to wake up, but was unable to do so.

It wasn’t until he felt a jolt that traveled through his whole spine that he was able to abruptly wake up. His eyes unfocused and wildly open, his body completely sweaty and shaky, his voice stuck on his throat, trying to release a scream that never came out. He was only able to furiously breath throughout his mouth, trying to regulate his breathing until he started to breath normally throughout his nose, feeling his heart slowly calm down again.

That was until the blinking screen of his PC got his attention. He got up still on his disoriented state to manually turn off the monitor and then on once again to see if the problem got fixed. Yusaku scowled to see that it didn’t and decided to finally turn off the whole PC even when the blinking was starting to hurt his eyes because of the darkness of the room. 

Immediately after, he went to check on his VR room. And just like his PC the power inside it seemed to be flickering too, so he quickly forced it to turn off by pressing the emergency button that was placed at the low corner of the entrance door. 

After that, he went to check on Roboppi and his duel disk. The last one seemed to be perfectly fine at first glance, even after booting, it didn’t show anything anormal and Roboppi was certainly confused about being taken out of the sleep mode late at night. But it was necessary to make sure that it wasn’t acting up like the rest of his devices.

That left Yusaku thinking. It was starting to become pretty common to all his electronic devices to suddenly act up strangely, specially when it was late at night. At first, he thought that it was only his PC monitor and he shrugged it off as some defective or damaged cable that he would replace later; or that was until his VR room also started to show that unusual behavior.

What actually worried Yusaku here, was that he was almost sure that his Link Sense had something to do with it.

Because as soon as he had the usual nightmares, they started to suddenly be even more uncomfortable and that made him feel like at that time were he saw Revolver at the top of his Cracking Dragon while he was in the real world. 

Everything felt way too real. 

He really wanted to search deeper into this, but he hardly believed anyone could be of help since they could hardly understand how his Link Sense worked. Kusanagi had a hard time trying to figure out how it worked the first time he told him about it. And Ai who was the only one he could ask about it was gone. Even he himself had a hard time trying to figure out how exactly it worked.

For now he couldn’t do anything, only wake up a little bit early to go and do his homework on one of his school PCs before his classes started.

But still, he felt uneasy to return to sleep at the possibility of it happening yet again as soon as his nightmares started.  
——————————————————

Yusaku was again on his stroll home. He was much more relaxed now that he was done with his classes after hearing Naoki been pretty annoying all day long telling him how he heard about Link Vrains being almost done on its maintenance and how excited he was to login for the very first time. 

He really did want him to just stop, let him sleep and being done with it. Fortunately the day was over, he just wanted to already be in home and rest for a little longer. 

When he entered his home he did the same as always: lock his door, throw his keys over his desk and then slump over his bed, face over this time. Yusaku stared at the ceiling for a while, watching the darkness of the room caused by the faint light coming through his window. He didn’t notice at what point he closed his eyes and finally fell sleep, it was easier this time as he didn’t have any homework to do later.

But he couldn’t sleep for too long before the nightmares appeared. He was once again trapped by that oppressing feeling, he wanted to open his eyes, but was unable to do so once again. And like the last time, it wasn’t until he felt that bolt of adrenaline travel through his entire spine when he was finally able to do so. A familiar scene repeating again: his eyes wide open while he tried to regulate his breathing.

When he looked up at his PC, he saw the monitor blinking again, but it freaked him out to suddenly see the CPU turn off and then trying to boot immediately after to fail once again. He quickly reached for the cable at the back of his desk to unplug the whole thing before it could get any damage.

But if his PC was acting like this...

Without losing any time, he went to his VR room to check on it and did the same as always when he saw the lights on it flickering: pressing the emergency button at the lower corner of the door.

He got up and listened how the engine abruptly stopped and the lights slowly faded away. He was worried that these highs and lows on the voltage may damage it, so it was better to give it a quick check just in case.

Yusaku got inside the VR room and started to check out on it opening the most important panel, the cables and motherboard were ok and everything seemed to be perfectly normal. 

That was until the door of the room suddenly closed down. 

Being plunged into darkness from one moment to another was not what almost made him jump out of his own skin, neither being alone inside it, it only took him off guard because of how unexpected it was. Maybe he pulled on a cable by accident or something. 

He went to the door again to use the emergency lever to force it open when the room lit up again, blinding him for a moment and making him cover his eyes with the back of his arm until they adjusted to it. But when he looked over his arm his eyes still hurted so badly. He felt annoyed and disoriented that his eyes refused to adjust to the light. Shortly after was when his head started to hurt and feel light-headed, but it wasn’t until he heard the loud sound of a crack coming from the electric system of the room that he knew that it was his Link Sense. For some reason it was reacting pretty aggressive to something, he was able to feel it now. 

It was something that made him feel on edge, pretty much how he felt at that time when he saw Revolver over the night sky, but worse. Because whatever this... thing that was trying to make contact with him throughout his Link Sense was even closer than Revolver had been at that time. It was invasive in its ways of targeting him to make direct contact with him. He tried to reach for the lever feeling over the surface of the door to find it, but was abruptly taken aback when he literally felt his arm being beaten and restrained to stop him by something.

He opened his eyes and his heart beated wildly when he encountered a pair of green eyes in front of him, restraining him, pretty much like his own, pretty much like...

'You’re..!'

And a loud blinding crack made him flinch and close his eyes to protect them with the back of his free arm. 

He didn’t like to be like this. 

Trapped, confused, almost helpless. He gritted his teeth and stayed still as much as he could until he was able to finally open his eyes.

It was when, once again, he came across those same green eyes. They didn’t disappeared, not even when his Link Sense was starting to calm down and was only leaving traces of it on his vision and head. Of course he quickly recognized those eyes and the red hair.

This was his avatar.

'P-Playmaker’ 

He breathed out in a low voice, almost in an involuntary way. 

How was this possible!? What exactly happened?

Yusaku was still being immobilized by Playmaker's grip on his arm. When he tried to move it, he felt the other reaffirm his grip on him, making it almost painfully.

'Why' Yusaku said in the most serious tone he could muster at this moment of disbelief. 

Playmaker only watched him silently without blinking, without moving from his place or saying a single word. Yusaku noted how he towered slightly over him by just a couple of centimeters. While he had him this near he was able to see more clearly the differences between them. He knew them all, he had made this avatar after all. 

Playmaker had finer features than him, but at the same time they were a little more manly to make him look older from his actual age. Another thing was how sharp his gaze remained even after he had modified it sometime ago from the one Unknown used to bear. He only knew about this because of what Kusanagi had told him before when they first met, about how intimidating his gaze was when they had encountered for the first time. Shortly after they decided to work as a team was when he modified it along with the avatars name. But he could clearly see that they didn’t change so much from the original. Playmaker still had some kind of ferocity on his eyes. 

Without letting his arm go, he felt Playmaker trying to close the distance between them even more, cornering him against the wall of the room. Yusaku could almost feel his body against his own.

Playmaker lifted his free hand and with almost an iron grip, he took hold of Yusaku’s chin. At first he made him look directly at his eyes, he still hadn’t pronounced a single word and it was pretty much impossible for Yusaku to guess what he might be thinking at that moment. Immediately after, Playmaker made him turn his head, like if he was minutely examining his whole face.

Was he curious or was he able to recognize he was his owner on a certain way? Did he notice that they shared the same face and felt confused maybe? Would he be able to understand him if he tried to talk to him? What was he exactly? How his avatar was able to suddenly manifest itself like this!?

Maybe he was hallucinating.

But he felt too real for an hallucination, his grip was a clear indication, and feeling him this close...

'You are so stubborn'

Yusaku’s eyes went wide to suddenly hear him talk. He spoke calmed and in a low tone with Yusaku’s own voice. He couldn’t help but tremble a little, it wasn’t fear, but he felt him talk so near to his left ear that it made him impossible to not do so at the feeling of the air crashing against his skin.

'I tried to contact you through your Link Sense for so long, but you kept rejecting me every single time'. Playmaker frowned, sharpening his gaze even more. Kusanagi was right, Playmaker eyes could really be intimidating, but it was completely different now that he was the target of his own hateful gaze. 

After that, he made Yusaku lift his face even more, making him expose his neck towards him.

'We look more similar from what I thought. You did really took your time on my appearance'

Playmaker's free hand traveled from his face, to his neck and intended to go lower alongside with his eyes until Yusaku decided to stop him with his own free hand. He struggled until he was he able to get free from the others grip and stumbled to get out of the VR room to his bedroom now that the door was finally open. He clumsily collapsed at the side of his bed from where he could face directly at the VR room entrance.

Yusaku was already sweeting, not being able to truly believe or comprehend what really was happening. He quickly checked on his wrist worrying him that it may end up bruising before rising his eyes again to the door where he saw his avatar slowly walk towards him. It was surrealistic and creepy in someway to see in real life something that was supposed to exist on the Vrains only.

'Don’t be afraid of me Yusaku. I waited so long to finally meet you'

Yusaku frowned.

'I’m not afraid. H-how... how were you able to get into this world!? Only Ai was able to do such a thing!' He didn’t like to feel like this, he despised to feel like if he was a wounded and cornered animal.

Playmaker stopped right in front of him, his expression continued to be calm while he watched him from above. 

'That’s true. I’m not able to materialize my body into the real world... not yet' Playmaker lifted his hand to his face, watching it from back to front and then, reaching for his desk where he saw his hand go through it everytime he tried to touch it, like if he was a ghost. 'You are able to feel me and see me for the connection that exists between us. That is how far your Link Sense can go'

Yusaku almost jumps out of his place when from one moment to another Playmaker eyes were right in front of his face, lifting his hands to trap his head between them. 'I can only exist on the Vrains at the moment. But I’m searching for a way to change that'

'That didn’t answer my question'

'I know' Playmaker lowered his hands to finally cup Yusaku’s face in an almost delicate way. Only until then was when he noticed the feeling of Playmaker's gloved fingers on his skin. His adrenaline was so high at the VR room that he didn’t pay attention to this kind of details about him. 'I... suppose the mixture between the ignis code and mine in an attempt of restoring our right hand was the responsible of progressively developing a consciousness and free will on me. I wasn’t able to respond to it until I got the correct stimulus'

Until then Yusaku remembered. That time over the Tower of Hanoi. His duel against Revolver and Ai healing his arm after it was severed.

He couldn’t believe it.

'What made you react?' 

Yusaku asked, but Playmaker only smiled at him. He wouldn’t feel as uncomfortable as he currently did if his avatar smile wasn’t unnerving. Like if he was hiding something behind of it.

'You'

That made him frown in confusion.

'You, Yusaku. I felt everything you have been feeling and thinking these last months, all your sadness, the pain, the uncertainty' Playmaker crawled between his legs taking advantage while they were wide open. Yusaku couldn’t help but watch him get even near to him, the way he moved or the curves of his body under the skin tight suit. It was so clear to him now why other people on Vrains used to watch him the way they did. 'I know how lonely you have been feeling, how starved for affection and acceptance you are even when you think you need nothing of it'

'Shut up' Yusaku commanded.

'I may not be as smart as that ignis, but I am not an ordinary AI to obey your every command' Playmaker answered, as well as he caressed Yusaku’s left cheek at the same time. But Yusaku didn’t let him continue, he placed his arm against his to take it away from him.

'Don’t touch me'

This was the first time he listened Playmaker give a totally uncharacteristic giggle and the shape of an smirk almost showing itself on his face.

'Why? Or... don’t tell me...' Playmaker lowered his gaze, making one single finger travel over Yusaku’s shirt until he could take a hold of his tie, playing with it between his fingers and then, pulling from it to undone it. 'That you prefer Kogami's son to do this to you?'

Something snapped inside Yusaku.

'Don’t you dare name him!' 

Playmaker smiled again, that unfitting smile that gave him a devious appearance. 

'Why? Just because he saved you once and then threw you away!? Even when you spent so much time, sweat and blood on him!?' Playmaker wasn’t smiling anymore, his behavior changed so fast that it was almost scary. But he wasn’t wrong in a way. He was actually showing everything Yusaku thought and felt. Things that he always tried to suppress or deal with on silence. The only thing he could do was lower his eyes, trying to avoid visual contact as much as he could, or that was until he felt the gloved hands of his avatar cup his face once again, lifting him and suddenly kissing him.

Yusaku froze on his place. 

He could hear the beating of his heart right on his ears, they were thrumming so hard that he was almost able to feel them heat up.  
He didn’t know how to react to this, he had already been kissed before, but none of those were people who wore Yusaku’s face. 

He absolutely hated to admit that in some way that kind of thought arouse him.

Because Playmaker was so pretty, of course he was, he had designed him himself. He was an almost idolized image of him, how he wished he looked in real life and if only he wasn’t so fucked up. A clear demonstration of his attraction towards pretty yet manly boys, for red hair or the shape of strong and slim bodies.

A symbol of his rage and his strength.

Playmaker kiss was an aggressive one. He felt him trying to insert his tongue immediately after his lips made contact with his own. He let him and felt him start to feel everything inside his mouth, every crevice, every teeth. That was until he tried to intertwin their tongues and he decided to follow him, slipping his own tongue into Playmaker's mouth and making the kiss a sloppy one then. He also wanted to feel everything in him, see how real he actually was, taking pretty short breaks to breathe before Playmaker invaded his mouth once again, searching for more touch and forcing him to play with his tongue yet again. 

'You look so cute right now'

Playmaker said between one of his short breaks, with a flushed face and dark green eyes. 

It was a lovely image indeed. With Yusaku’s totally red face pretty much like his own and his head leaning backwards by having him under him, at his mercy. 

Finally being able to touch Yusaku and having him in front of him looking like this made Playmaker realize of a single thing:

He wanted to make of him a total mess.

He leaned one more time to trap Yusaku’s mouth on a bruising kiss, placing his hand on the back of Yusaku’s head to take a hold of him on a firm grip and feel him even closer. And this time, he ventured further, snaking his free hand over Yusaku’s exposed skin until he reached his shirt. Now that he had undone his tie, he went after the buttons, slowly unbuttoning them one by one until there was enough space to get his hand inside.

He caressed the skin there, doing small circles over his chest with his fingers until he slowly reached for Yusaku’s tender nipple. He heard Yusaku give a yelp that was muffled by the kiss they were currently sharing. He even tried to get Playmaker off himself by kicking or punching to stop him from keep molesting his sensitive skin, only for it to be in vain. He kept on touching him, taking his nipple between his fingers to pull on it, sometimes slightly and others really hard until he could feel the skin get harder and then, keep rolling his fingers over it to make him moan directly into his mouth. 

Or that was until they needed to breathe, a thin strand of saliva hanging from the tips of their tongues.

Playmaker then, slowly brushed his lips against Yusaku’s temple, reaching for his ear to plant a couple of kisses here and there and to slowly go lower. From his ear to his jaw, to his neck and his collarbones where he stopped to give a lick from there and back to his neck once again. Making Yusaku reach for the red locks at the back of Playmaker's head to get a hold of something, anything to stop that feeling of falling.

'I bet Kogami's son can’t do this to you for being too busy trying to catch a single ignis that spends all its time running away' Playmaker said, breathing those words against his skin. But at the simple mention of him again made Yusaku's grip over the hair stronger, angrily pulling at it in disgust to make sure he hurted the scalp.

'I told you to shut up' he said in a low voice,  
making even more obvious his anger. 

But even after that, he wasn’t able to get any noise from Playmaker, not even a grunt or a complaint. Neither that stopped him from keep brushing his lips over his neck or placing his gloved hand over his stomach to make it travel to his hip and trap him under his body. 

'It’s the truth. Even if you get mad' Playmaker focused into kissing the zone between Yusaku’s neck and shoulder, scrapping his teeth over it sporadically between kisses

'Kogami's son may be brilliant, but he can only think on his father and the ignis' Playmaker stopped for a moment, his voice suddenly turning into a serious tone out of nowhere. 

'And the dark ignis?' Playmaker continued 'He only runs away from you at the very first opportunity he has, but he is the least of my problems for now. Besides... I’m not eager to let you near of someone who just leaves without saying anything back. Less if he is Kogami's son' He felt Playmaker's grip on both his head and hip get tighter, he could almost feel his nails go through the gloves of his suit. 'Less if he is a knight of Hanoi'

'Agh!—' Yusaku whimpered, loud and painfully, his hands flying wildly to his avatars back as a reflect to the blinding hot pain he felt on his shoulder.

Because he could feel Playmaker's teeth sinking hard on his flesh. And the other didn’t had any intention of loosening his hold on him, not even when he tried to sink his nails on his avatar back to try to hurt him and make him retreat.

Yusaku cried, it was painful, he hated being cornered like this, it made him feel weak and he despised that feeling so much for all those hellish nights he spent on that room suffering. 

Hopeless and alone. It made him sick to just remember.

But... there was something on this... that was so different at the same time.

It made his stomach sink to the very bottom to just think about how it also made him feel so warm in the inside.

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, griping on Playmaker's back like if his own life was slipping through his fingers. He wanted to have him close, he didn’t wanted him to go away, he didn’t want to be alone while that feeling still creeped inside of him. He was being cornered by him, the pain was coming from him, but unlike the lost incident, he didn’t have anyone to grip on, to lean on nor the warmth of another living being to remind him that he wasn’t completely alone, that he wasn’t going to die alone.

And he liked that in some way. It aroused him in some twisted way.

He closed his fist on Playmaker's red strands once again and tried to make him sink his teeth in him further. He did and that only made Yusaku loudly moan, throwing his head and arching his back towards him.

The thought of getting off with this and the feeling of Playmaker's grin over his skin made him sick once more, but having him this close also arised something different inside him. He liked that proximity, to be held and to hold onto something that was not only a disembodied voice that he couldn’t see nor touch. 

Because this pain was so different to the pain he used to fear. 

Playmaker's hold over him started to loosen, even though he stopped gripping him so hard, he never let go of him completely, Playmaker wrapped his arms around him to hug him, making sure of having chests pressed against each other. Maybe that was the most caring gesture he did towards him. Yusaku wasn’t really sure how to react towards it, he only limited himself to rest his arms over his back, almost like if he also wanted to return that hug. 

Shortly after that, Playmaker finally opened his mouth and detached from his shoulder. Again, a blinding pain traveled from the wounded zone to the back of his left ear when the air made contact with the damaged skin. 

'I can feel how you feel. Everything you think and what you want. You can’t hide anything from me when our connection goes so deep' Playmaker said against Yusaku’s skin, making him wince for the contact of his breathing against the wound 'You don’t have any idea of how much time I had to silently bear with all this.... it was disgusting'

Yusaku heard him hiss the last sentence and then, cried at the burning sensation of Playmaker’s tongue over his wound. He heard him lick on it for a moment until he stopped, planted a single kiss at the side of his neck and then, raised his head to look directly at Yusaku’s eyes.

Playmaker’s mouth was stained of blood, he licked his lips to get rid of it while he had this possessive look on his eyes.

'That’s a little goodbye gift' He said before reaching to him kiss him once again.

Yusaku was able to taste himself in Playmaker's mouth, the unique and metallic taste of his own blood was still heavily present on the other's tongue. 

It only lasted for a brief moment until finally, Playmaker let go off him, not without caressing Yusaku’s face with both hands. He stood up, licking his lips with the taste of their last kiss still lingering on them. 

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone. 

Yusaku blinked and passed his arm over his eyes trying to adjust them. Playmaker had just broken the connection that allowed him to see him in real life. He stayed in the same place until his eyes and head stopped hurting and he could feel his heart to slowly calm down after all that.

The only thing he did after was reach for his lips with the tips of his fingers, watching the blood stains that were transferred to them.  
———————————————————

The warm water over his skin was really relaxing. He loved to feel it all over it to avoid any type of cold from his place. A heater would be too much for his apartment, it could make the already damaged paint of the walls to peel off faster or that was what his landlord had told him when he planned to install one. 

Yusaku closed his eyes and pulled his hair back with both hands, helped by the water falling from the shower. He raised his head to make the water fall directly into his neck and then all over the rest of his body.

Shortly after, he got out of the shower and borrowed the nearest towel to start drying himself.

'Did everything went well, Yusaku-chan?~'

'Yeah' Yusaku replied at the same time that he rolled his eyes at the annoying voice coming from the bathroom vanity surface.

An annoying voice he truly missed.

Ai returned some days ago. The day Jin consciousness was stolen was also the day Ai returned to him. At first he was confused, he was supposed to be on his world with his friends for sometime now. But after a long explanation was he able to understand. The only thing that made him feel glad was to not find his place alone anymore. He was getting tired of how lonely and silent it was most of the time.

Yusaku continued on his own thing, drying his hair with the towel until it ended up all totally tousled. He passed his fingers through it so start fixing it at the same time that he approached to the mirror over the bathroom vanity to see that it was taking the correct shape.

He was only able to pass his hand over it for two/three times until he heard Ai screech loudly. He was about to roll his eyes wondering what it was this time until he heard Ai screech at him again.

'Yusaku-chan! Who did you that!?' Ai yelled at the same time that he pointed to an specific area of his skin with his finger.

Yusaku eyes widened and he instinctively covered his neck with his whole palm. He had been careless about hiding the bite mark Playmaker leaved on him from Ai. From all people he was the last he wanted to notice about it because, of course, he would ask until he tells him.

'Nothing' Yusaku replied dryly. Not wanting to say anything more about it. 

While he started to dress up he thought about that day. About how confused and dishoriented he felt.

Was Playmaker really here? Was all that real?

At that time, he was completely sure how all that was, in fact real, by the traces Playmaker left over his body. Yusaku stayed in the same place for some time thinking about that until he touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. He could feel like if Playmaker’s lips still ghosted over them with the taste of his own blood. 

Yusaku looked at the tips and saw how they still came off with remnants of blood that now looked darker as they were starting to dry.

His fingers reached to a close part where the bite was, there was also blood there, he could feel a lot of it but couldn’t know how bad it actually was. He didn’t want to touch the wound directly to avoid it getting infected or something. 

He wanted to get up, take a shower and go to sleep, but the sensation of Playmaker hands over him, the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other and listening him talk right directly to his ear left Yusaku with a painfully boner that he couldn’t ignore so easily.

His cock was totally rigid. He could see the shape of it under his pants and how it was already leaking precum through them, leaving a wet spot that was going to be difficult to remove later if he didn’t do something about it.

It made him frown and clench his teeth. He really hated to be like this. He supposedly left all of that behind. The nights where he had to go out and sell himself to survive while he was completely alone because no one else would like to help a 'damaged kid' like him. He hated how he always had to pleasure himself when he arrived home because they never let him finish and only until then, was he able to sleep by how tired he ended up.

But the reminder of cumming with the thoughts of all those men touching him always made his stomach churn.

He didn’t want to cum with Playmaker on his mind, with someone who looked exactly like him. But he couldn’t stop his hand from reaching to his zipper and pulling it down to free his cock from the underwear. As soon as he freed it, it stood tall, hard and completely flushed, with a little bead of shining precum at the very tip that hanged on a thin thread to the wet spot it was staining earlier.

Fuck, he didn’t expected to be this aroused.

He still considered for a moment to calm it down with cold water. But he hated that, cold water was so unpleasant for him, he tried to avoid it always when his little apartment was cold overall.

Yusaku wrapped his hand around the tip trying to first lube his fingers completely with his own precum. His cock twitched when it made contact with his hand, it was so hot and his hand was slightly cold. Yusaku sighed lowly at his own touch and the thought of it getting warmer. He started slow. Circling his thumb over the head and spreading the precum all over its surface until it started to reach at the rest of his length. He scrunched his face when the wet noises started to get louder and louder. He just wanted it to already be over before the disgusting thoughts about other men started. 

But he couldn’t think on any of that. Not after how his own avatar left him on that state.

Because the only thing on his mind were Playmaker’s feral eyes, his hair, the feeling of his fingers over him.

The feeling of his teeth sinking on his flesh...

His hand started to pump over his cock now, slowly at first to start lubing it completely but then, he started to rub on it faster. Yusaku moaned silently, throwing his head back against the bed, his half lided eyes looking at the ceiling but lost and unfocused at the same time. He arched his back and clenched his toes at the sensation that traveled through his whole spine when he decided to go a little more faster.

The sight of his blood mixing with his precum was something really new for him, he had never thought on something like that before. It was in some way pretty, he liked it. Specially because it reminded him of Playmaker’s lips stained with it. To the taste of it in his mouth and Playmaker’s kiss just some moments ago. 

Having Playmaker in his mind at the heat of the moment made him crave his touch a lot more, on how he was aggressive but tender at the same time. That was the main difference between all the other men that had fucked him before, they just used him to their own relief. They fucked him, abused him, climaxed inside of him and then left the money they owed him. But Playmaker showed him little things that he didn’t know his body craved so much for like the kisses, the caresses or even the words when they stung so deep inside of him. 

He said he knew everything about him, that his connection between them was so deep that he couldn’t hide anything.

Would Playmaker be watching him right now while he masturbated?

He would normally try to cover himself, he wouldn’t feel ashamed but neither he liked the idea of being too 'exposed' or 'vulnerable'. But his body was so hot and needy at the moment that he didn’t care, it was the other way around, the thought of it made him want more.

It made him imagine for a moment how it would be if it was Playmaker’s hand the one to be jerking him off right now.

He felt his cock get even harder on his hand, the precum falling thicker and his mind getting even more foggy as he felt his climax creep closer. 

This time Yusaku groaned loudly, his tongue hanging from his mouth and his eyes dangerously rolling to the back of his skull.

He was very close, he could feel it and he was almost desperately trying to trust his cock against his own hand so bad to get even more friction.

It wasn’t until he jerked hard on it that he finally reached his climax. He placed his hand over the head to stop the cum from spilling all over and only getting to retain some of it, the rest ended up staining the floor. 

But he couldn’t care about it so much at the moment.

Yusaku gasped, blinking his eyes rapidly for a moment until the remnants of his orgasm started to slowly fade away from his head. After recovering, he raised his right hand to take a look at the trendils of cum and the remnants of blood that still lingered here and there. He didn’t expect to cum like he did, he couldn’t recall a similar situation like this one; he just usually focused on getting his release to tire himself out and then go to sleep, never for his own pleasure like this one. 

Less with the thoughts like the ones that were present on his head.

That kind of made Yusaku feel sad and angry at himself now that the fever of the moment was over. Because even when his hand and lower section were covered in cum he couldn’t stop thinking 'What would Ryoken say if he saw him like this?' 

'Kogami's son may be brilliant, but he can only think on his father and the ignis' 

Playmaker words still resonated loudly in his head. He didn’t want to believe him, he knew that was wrong. Ryoken will come back and then... then maybe they could fix things and be friends.

Yusaku looked again at his palm and felt like if he was punched in the gut by what he had just done some minutes ago. 

He really didn’t want to believe in what Playmaker said.

Shortly after that, Yusaku got up on his shaky legs and headed directly to the bathroom to take a shower and then, finally go to sleep. Not wanting to keep thinking on anything of what happened. He would clean everything until the next day.

He really did want the rest of the next day go at peace. And maybe it would have been if he didn’t feel like if the gauze he was wearing around his neck was attracting more attention than he wanted. The thought of absolutely everyone on the street noticing it was very present. For a moment he thought like if everyone was looking at him, whispering about it, looking at it, wondering about what was underneath it. Maybe it was the first time on his life were he felt like if he was totally exposed to the stare of others on the street and he couldn’t hide behind an avatar like he did on the Vrains. He didn’t like this kind of attention, but neither he wanted to walk around with an open wound that could start bleeding again if he didn’t take enough care of it. 

For first time in so many years, Yusaku felt the necessity of hug himself to feel a certain security like when he was just a little boy. But even with the underwhelming feeling creeping inside of him, he refused to do it.

The thing just got worse at school. Everything was pretty much calm until classes were over. As soon as he got up and saw Shima walk through the corner of his eye, he barely had the time to react when Shima was already screaming at him about what happened to him and why he had that gauze on his neck.

Shima was easy to brush off like always, the problem was when Kusanagi noticed.

When he arrived to the food truck, Kusanagi was working in front of his monitors. Maybe he was writing on a forum or chatting with someone else because he was typing pretty fast at that moment. He still had some footage or another thing here or there to delete from the net about his duel with Revolver that he needed to take care of. That and helping Kusanagi while he visited Jin at the hospital were his only reasons to still go to see him.

That was one of those days where he had to help him and he couldn’t deny him to be there. 

He made sure to cover the gauze with the neck of his shirt, making sure to fix it before entering into the truck. With some luck Kusanagi wouldn’t notice and he would rush out of the truck to go with Jin, but he still seemed to be busy on his own thing. Sadly he had to take a sit beside him and do a little of work at his side until he leaves.

He was only able to type his first words when Kusanagi asked him: 'Are you ok, Yusaku?'

He froze for a moment, quickly trying to compose himself to not arise any suspicion.

'Yes. Its nothing, just forget about it' It was useless to play dumb in front of him like he did with Shima, simply because he should have expected him try to go deeper into the matter.

'Look at me, Yusaku' He did sound pretty serious this time. He had to leave everything he was doing and face him directly. The expression Kusanagi was giving him was between a mix of seriousness and concern at the same time, neither did it scape from Yusaku's sight the way he quickly looked at the gauze on his neck and then, look directly at his eyes again.

'Who did you that?'

'No one. It was an accident while I walked back home yesterday' Yusaku lied. Thinking that a quick answer would make Kusanagi just drop the thing already. 

'Don’t lie to me, Yusaku. I’m just worried-' Kusanagi moved from his chair towards him trying to reach for the gauze only for him to retreat quickly, almost making him fall from how own chair when he tried to get as far as possible. 

'No!' 

Yusaku shrieked and raised his arms in front of him trying to protect himself. That was what finally stopped Kusanagi from getting any closer. Specially because it was so uncharacteristic for him to suddenly raise his voice like that. 

'I-I j-just-' Yusaku paused for a moment. He swallowed briefly trying to calm his voice before he continued talking 'I was short on money lately... I needed it to replace some parts from my PC'

He hoped this was a better lie than the last one he tried to pull off. Kusanagi knew about what he did for a living before he met him and started to take care of him. Returning to his old habits sounded a lot more believable after all.

And it seemed to work by the look he gave him. A pretty disappointed one to know what he had to do and that he ended up getting hurt just for money. He shook his head and sighed after fully realizing in what kind of things Yusaku was into these last days.

After that, he told him that he could have lent him the money if he needed it so desperately. 

Yusaku apologized and promised to tell him the next time. He also had to decline to his proposal of leaving him in the hospital to be checked because he could get Kusanagi on even bigger troubles.

And everything seemed to go normal after that until Jin consciousness was suddenly stolen.

Yusaku hesitated at the first moment he had to log into the Vrains again. Because if Playmaker had gained a consciousness and was able to directly contact him in the real world, what assured him that he couldn’t interfere directly into his mind or something similar?

He was already planning on doing a deep scan into the avatar to try to find that 'consciousness' and if it was possible, from where it had developed. It was dangerous to leave it by itself. If Playmaker had already showed a certain aggressive behavior it was better to stop it from developing even more.

Even when Playmaker had ingrained something deep inside Yusaku that he couldn’t fully comprehend. And for some reason unknown for him, while he stayed logged in, he wasn’t able to feel or sense something different on the avatar. Everything went well.

But that didn’t stopped him. 

Shortly after Ai returned, he asked him if he was able to do a deep analysis on his avatar. He was curious as to why he wanted him to do something like that when Yusaku was capable of doing it all by himself. This time, he was just a little honest towards him, telling how he felt that something was off with the avatar and how he wanted another pair of eyes to check on it. He couldn’t ask Kusanagi to help him on it for the moment when he was so worried sick about Jin being in a coma. 

Ai cheerfully helped him, lifting his mood a little bit after feeling like his place has been so lonely for so long without him. But not even with Ai's help was he able to find something. 

He said everything was fine.

But Yusaku knew it wasn’t.

And he didn’t know when would Playmaker appear again or how far would he go the next time he appeared.

Maybe his only relief at the moment was having Ai at his side again, like this, it was really hard to be completely alone. No matter if it was sometimes so difficult to stand him and his annoying voice.

Yusaku sighed, lifting his hand from his neck for Ai to fully watch at the scar on there and then, he told him about what he used to do for money to survive before he met Kusanagi. It was all to make it believable and to have a certain congruence on what he has also told Kusanagi about it. Ai didn’t like that of course and tried to make him promise to not do it ever again. Yusaku just brushed it off at the end, he couldn’t make promises over something so uncertain like that.

At least for now he wouldn’t ask anymore.

Now finished, Yusaku took his duel disk and decided to go to sleep. It was nice to lay at his side and see the soft glow from Ai's eyes looking at him from the other side of his bed. Maybe he noticed something was wrong on him by the expression on his face or maybe he thought something was different by the way he was acting lately. But whatever it was, it made Ai reach to him from his duel disk to lay and pat over his head.

'There, there, Yusaku-chan. You will see how we will rescue Kusanagi-san brother, you don’t have to worry'

He would normally tell him to get off of him, but Yusaku was already tired and thoughtful about everything right now that he said nothing about it.

'Ai?' He asked on a tiny voice, mainly because he could barely keep his eyes open. That immediately catched Ai's attention since he stopped patting repeatedly at his head. 'Do you know from where your free will comes from?'

'Eh? Eh... well-' Ai just stayed silent for a very long time thinking. Yusaku should have know beforehand that it was going to be one of those too difficult questions for Ai. He was already falling asleep when he talked to him again: 'I suppose its from you. I’m not sure. Why you wanted to know?'

Yusaku half opened his eyes for a moment, thinking on what to answer back. 

'I was curious' 

Would it be good to mention it to Ai? Or even ask him about his Link Sense?

He had already made several scans and analysis. He had looked at Playmaker’s code in search of anything off or new on it and found nothing no matter how hard he searched. Not even Ai himself was able to find or feel something unusual on it.

How was that even possible?

Yusaku closed his eyes still thinking on it. He wanted to rest a little bit before any nightmare woke him up at some point of the night.

———————————————————-

Yusaku arrived home early after staying with Kusanagi and Takeru for a short moment. They just ate something and talked since there wasn’t too much to do. He even agreed with Ai to let him stay a little more time at the food truck to keep talking [screaming] at Flame after so much time without seeing each other. 

He would go pick him up later before cafe Nagi closes.

Besides, Jin kidnappers had been pretty silent lately. He still felt angry at himself for not being able to do anything on this situation. That made him feel like he couldn’t just stay at the food truck and hang out like if nothing was happening when they didn’t have any progress at the moment.

He couldn’t stand the look of Kusanagi's face everytime Jin crossed his mind. 

It was too painful for him.

He was sure that Kusanagi didn’t blame him. That he thought he was pressuring himself too much.

But still...

Yusaku shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. When he finally entered his place he did as always: lock his door, drop his things on a corner as soon as he descended the stairs and threw his keys somewhere. 

This time he took a good look at his place and noticed that Roboppi was already in sleep mode.

Did it finished early?

Maybe that was the case, he didn’t pay too much attention to it. He had to make time over something anyways and since he was pretty much off day over his homework it wasn’t a bad-

'Hi, Yusaku'

That almost made him jump from his own skin. It took him by surprise so much that he almost fell over the hard floor if he had not tripped backwards until he was able to get a hold  
of his PC desk.

Yusaku quickly raised his head and his heart started to beat so hard at the surprise and shock.

'Playmaker' Yusaku whispered under his breath.

There he was in the middle of the room. Just like some months ago and like if he was living again what almost felt like a fever dream.

No, more like a hallucination.

Playmaker walked towards him. His expression neutral at first, like always, like the ones he was used to see in the images of himself everytime he deleted the videos from his duels or even on the most mundane things like looking at himself in the mirror. Or that was until he saw him smile at him, twisting his mouth to give him that uncharacteristic expression that was so weird for him. 

Plyamaker extended his arms while he walked towards him like if he didn’t want him to scape. And when he finally had him within his reach; Playmaker took him by the head, sinking his fingers into his hair and placing his palms flat over his skull, making him impossible to turn his head anywhere else. 

'I told you to not be afraid of me, Yusaku.' He said on a low voice. Their noses almost touching by how close they were between each other 'I missed seeing your pretty pretty face this close. I was tired of just watching you through our Link Sense'

'How did you get in here without me noticing?' Yusaku cut him up after regaining his composure. He didn’t want to show him how unnerved he was feeling, he wasn’t like that, but he could already feel himself starting to sweat and how uncomfortable his grip over his desk was starting to turn because of his clammy hands.

Playmaker did a face, scrunching his nose and sharpening his gaze over him. Quickly erasing that smile of his.

'You always ask too much questions' Playmaker made his right hand travel from Yusaku’s head to his cheek, caressing him almost in a lovingly way.

'So stubborn as always' After that, he twisted his hand to take a hold of Yusaku’s jaw, trapping him on an almost painful grip that made him wince, his other hand went from his head to get a firm hold of Yusaku’s left arm before he could react or attempt to do anything. And finally, Playmaker closed the distance between their bodies even more, placing his left knee between Yusaku’s legs, forcing him to open them in front of him.

'But I know you, you won’t drop the subject until I answer everything and I don’t want you thinking on anything else that is not me'

Yusaku also gripped his hand over Playmaker’s arm, over the one that was currently holding his face, like an indirect gesture to release him. Maybe Playmaker understood what he wanted or maybe he was in a good mood, but surprisingly for Yusaku, he stopped from applying too much pressure on him. After loosening the grip over his jaw, he felt Playmaker tap gently every single one of his fingers over his cheek on a playful manner. 

But he didn’t let go of his arm in any moment, like if he wanted to have a certain advantage over Yusaku if he was still thinking on struggling or giving him fight.

'I finally figured it out' Playmaker said, a smirk forming on his face 'Through your Link Sense, I finally found a way to materialize myself in the real world without blowing out your gadgets. Pretty much like how the dark ignis does it'

Yusaku felt his stomach sank at the very bottom. That paralyzed him on his place.

No.

It wasn’t possible.

That meant he could appear in the real world almost everywhere and anytime he wanted. 

How was he going to control something like that? Why did he let him get this developed!?

He had to find a way to take care of him before Playmaker's AI was able to evolve even more. He had to think on something quick!

'Aww, don’t give me that face' Playmaker continued, interrupting Yusaku current thoughts 'Just when I thought I was starting to like you by how much you enjoyed jerking off thinking on me'

Yusaku finally reacted at the sound of Playmaker’s laugh. Trying to get him off him by swaying his free hand in an attempt to punch him until Playmaker intercepted him, letting go of his hold over his face to catch his arm, gripping hard on it and struggling until he was able to overpower him. Yusaku was forced to lower his arms by the grip on both of his wrists. The only thing he could do was try to get as far as he could, pressing his back against his desk to mark a certain distance in clear rejection to the others touch. But that only made him realize how much Playmaker towered over him. That same unpleasant sensation that made his skin crawl made itself present on him once again, the same one that made him struggle and fight even more, no matter if he ended up hurting himself. 

But that only gave Playmaker the opportunity of closing the distance between them even more. Yusaku could already feel him press their chests together, a yelp scaping his mouth when he also felt him crash against his hips with his own.

Playmaker wrapped his arms around him, both hugging him and trapping him, making it impossible for him to move his arms.

'I like when you fight back. Its jut normal on us. Is this why you still like Kogami’s son? Because he also likes to fight back against your grasp?'

'Shut up' Yusaku spat with clear venom on his voice.

Playmaker only giggled at him. Cocking his head on an almost mocking way, never breaking visual contact with him.

'You know. I think you are right this time. I didn’t come all the way here to talk about... him' A glimpse of disgust was briefly present on his face before he smiled at him again. That predatory smile that Yusaku was starting to hate so much 'Besides... I said earlier that I didn’t want you thinking on anyone else that wasn’t me'

Suddenly, Playmaker took him off the desk and threw him over the bed. Barely giving Yusaku any time to react before Playmaker was already over him, pining him with his own weight.

'See?' Playmaker whispered against his left ear 'I can finally touch the things on the real world. We can now do so much stuff together, Yusaku!'

'Why do you do this!?' Yusaku hissed back.

Playmaker retracted then, shifting all his weight over Yusaku hips where he sat down. That made him get another hiss from him. He made feel Yusaku nervous about something similar like last time happening, like that time where he ended up with a painful boner that he was so ashamed to care about later.

'Why?' Playmaker repeated. He was still smiling, only giving Yusaku the certainty that he wasn’t going to have one of those weird and unexpected mood swings. Playmaker reached to him once again, caressing his cheek with his gloved hand like how he has done before all the time 

'I do it because I love you'

Yusaku frowned. Feeling completely confused. 

He was speechless. From all the answers he could expect, he wasn’t expecting that. 

'I love you so much that I won’t allow anyone else to keep hurting you, Yusaku' Playmaker placed his other hand on Yusaku’s other cheek, completely cupping his face with both of his hands. After that, he stretched a little more to be face to face with him, making a part of his yellow and pinkish bangs almost fall over his eyes.

'You are mine. I have already marked you' And to accentuate his words, Yusaku felt him align his crotch against his own, adding a little of pressure in there. Making him cry and throw his head back at how sudden it was. He couldn’t do anything but try to grip hard on his bed sheets after having his arms restrained once again. Playmaker pressed his palms over his and intertwined their fingers together to make him even more difficult to sink his nails on his skin. That made Yusaku grit his teeth and give the most hateful gaze he could do at the moment.

Playmaker only smiled deviously at him. Yusaku was trying to make himself look as menacing as he could; but he knew better, physical fights were not like their duels and there was no way he could overpower him in this situation.

'I won' Playmaker said. And he felt an incredible satisfaction over those words after watching the expression on Yusaku’s face, with his eyes blewing wide open on disbelief and slowly losing any trace of hostility on them 'And I won’t let anyone else get too near to you anymore' 

Yusaku forcibly moaned, tensing his whole body and throwing his head back after feeling Playmaker crash and then, grind against his crotch. He could feel perfectly his cock rub against Playmaker's own, even through their clothes. 

'I won’t let Kogami’s son get near to you' Playmaker continued, rubbing once again against Yusaku and making him cry even louder 'Nor the dark ignis or Kusanagi-san' He rubbed once more, making Yusaku moan again, feeling how both cocks were starting to get harder. 

Playmaker licked his lips, it was the first time he was able to feel first hand how it was to be aroused like humans do. Sex was not a foreign concept for him, he already had some notions of it through Yusaku’s Link Sense and a part of his memories. 

This was what Yusaku’s heart was pleading to him, what was asking out of him.

And he liked that, he liked a lot how it felt.

Playmaker increased his grip on Yusaku’s palms and loudly moaned when he started to move his hips faster against him. He gritted his teeth and profusely frowned at the sensation, making his head feel lightheaded. 

'I-I’m not- I’m not letting that new boy, Takeru, get to you so easily'

He pressed his hips against Yusaku and felt surprised when he suddenly raised his hips to meet with his own, making them press against each other even harder. They both moaned, but in Playmaker's opinion, Yusaku was the one that was enjoying it the most. He was finally giving himself to his ministrations, it was only a thing of getting through his stubborn attitude to make him realize how much he wanted to be fucked.

Plus, it was so rewarding to see him totally flushed and sweaty under him.

Yusaku looked at himself and trembled when he noticed that he was already semi hard, the shape of his cock being visible through his pants like the last time. But right now, he was so dangerously near to Playmaker's own growing erection, the shape of his cock and balls being even more visible than his because of the thight suit. He could see the dick restraining painfully against his thigh, a little drop of precum already trespassing the clothes.

Playmaker noticed how Yusaku’s eyes were transfixed on him. He smiled and licked his lips again. Taking the chance to grind both cocks once more against each other and see Yusaku moan at the sensation.

'I can show it to you if you want' 

Yusaku froze, but he didn’t stop him, he was already too aroused to stop him. 

He only waited silently, his eyes fixed on his avatar crotch to see what was under the suit. Playmaker hand traveled through his underbelly, tracing his hand over the yellow strip from there to the lower part of his thigh on an almost sensually way. Yusaku knew he was making a command and saw how the strip started to shine and dematerialize in a bunch of pixels like how it would do if they were inside of Vrains. He was able to see more and more skin until Playmaker freed his cock. It twitched against the air on its semi hard state and that almost made Yusaku gasp. It was already leaking precum, falling on a thin line over his school pants. He wasn’t sure if his surprise was because it was his first time seeing it or because it looked too accurate to a real one. He wanted to take his eyes off it, of course he knew it looked like a real one, he felt ashamed to admit that he knew all about that part of the programming after all. 

Playmaker noticed how his eyes quickly drifted to another place to stop looking at him and he couldn’t help but point it out.

'Awww don't go shy on me. I thought you were already used to this'

'S-Shut up!' Yusaku spat back, trying to dig his nails on Playmaker’s hands that were still pining him 'Just... be done with it and... fuck me already...' He whispered the last sentence, feeling ashamed of such words leaving his mouth.

They took Playmaker by surprise. Of course he heard him clear, but he didn’t think he could get him start to ask for things this quickly. That made him smile, that mocking smile that made Yusaku look at him with eyes full of hate. But Playmaker couldn’t stop loving those hateful eyes, specially at that moment when Yusaku's face was so red and those pretty green eyes were darkened with desire. 

'Ah~ so eager already? It’s ok. But first, I think you may like to be a little more comfortable'

Playmaker loosened his grip over Yusaku’s hands; lazily making his fingers travel over his palms, arms and over his shirt until he finally reached to his pants where his erection was visible. 'Look at it, it’s so restrained that it is already forming a tent there!' Playmaker traced the form of his hard cock with a single finger, making Yusaku shiver until he stopped and started to pull at the zipper. He did it excruciatingly slow at first until it came all the way down. And then, Playmaker quickly got his hand inside to pull the organ out.

Yusaku hissed at the sudden feeling of Playmaker's touch over his length. He didn’t expected it to stand this tall and hard, already flushed with such a pretty shade of red, with precum already leaking heavily on the head. It had already started to drip between Playmaker's fingers and fall over his already ruined and stained pants, mixing with the precum that was already over them.

'Look at you, you are already so wet!' Playmaker took him firmly on his hand, feeling the veiny cock pulse and twitch on his whole palm and fingers. He liked it, it was so different to see it through their Link Sense to being able to touch it with his own hands.

Yusaku gritted his teeth, his avatar was only teasing him after showing just a little bit of a weakness. And while Playmaker still had his hard cock on his hand, Yusaku couldn't help but thrust against his palm, trying to already get some friction against something. Anything! He was already panting and sweating by how bad he wanted his release and how all of that pressure was slowly building up on the lowest part of his gut.

Playmaker mocked him once again by squeezing on him lightly and see him squirm out of pure pleasure. He found so much fun on doing that until an idea crossed his mind.

One that made him smile deviously down at him.

'Oh, so you are already this horny?' He pushed himself against Yusaku’s lower part, aligning his own cock dangerously near to Yusaku’s own, just a couple of centimeters separating them 'Look at this! I’m bigger than you! Did you do this in porpouse? Do you wanted to be fucked by a cock this much bigger than yours?'

Yusaku only tried to cover himself with his arms out of shame. He couldn’t object anything back because... it was true. He really wanted Playmaker to fuck him so bad, he was already so horny and desperate.

He didn’t want to beg for it.

Or so he thought until Playmaker suddenly lifted his hips and made their cocks touch, rubbing the head from the base until he reached the others tip, the friction making Yusaku squeal and try to lift his own hips to meet Playmaker's ones to increase the sensation. He was only able to thrust against him a couple of times before Playmaker stopped, making him finally groan out of frustration. 

He didn’t care if Playmaker made fun of him for how needy he was, he only wanted to cum already and he was getting so tired of his teasing.

'I’m afraid I won’t be able to fuck you this time Yusaku. You haven’t been a good boy lately, haven’t you?' He saw Playmaker do another command with his fingers, this time over the yellow stripe over his chest, tracing his fingers from the middle to the far end of his left arm 'I should already punish you for getting too close to others. But seeing you beg me for release will be more fitting in this occasion, I suppose'  
The rest of the tight suit disappeared in a bunch of pixels like the lower part some moments ago, letting Yusaku see the rest of the skin that was hidden beneath it.

At that moment, he was able to clearly see the differences between Playmaker's body and his own. Even though he was lean, he was also muscular at the same time, the skin looked smooth and sweaty at that moment, even with a pinkish tint on some parts. 

It made him want to touch him even more.

'A- ah!' Yusaku suddenly cried when Playmaker finally moved and took a more comfortable place over him. Finally taking hold of both of their members with a single hand, making Yusaku clench his teeth and toes at the contact of that warm and soft hand over him.

'I want to hear you cry for me, Yusaku-chan~!'

And Playmaker started to move. Slowly at first, going up and down, making sure that both members were getting correctly lubed with their own precum to make them slip easier. The friction made the foreskin of both of their cocks retract and then, return to their place, exposing the heads in front of Yusaku’s full view. He even was able to feel Playmaker get harder against him and start to thrust faster after noticing how he couldn’t take his eyes off their dicks. 

Yusaku moaned and bit his lip, feeling that hard yet soft length pulse like that against him was driving him insane.

At some point, Playmaker cupped them together on his palm, specially making sure of encasing Yusaku’s cock around it. And then, he started to move again, this time on an 'in and out' motion. Almost like if he was simulating the way they would fuck into something else together and at the same time.

'Unnggghh' Yusaku groaned, opening his legs even more to let Playmaker get closer to him.  
He wanted to touch him, he wanted him to hug him like last time, he wanted to have his hard cock pulsing and thrusting inside of him.

It was the first time someone tended to him. This was so different from just be fucked for others pleasure or even from having to attend to his own erections alone. Having someone else this near to him, the contact of skin against skin and Playmaker's engorged cock moving so vigorously was making him start to lose his mind over the sensation and the pleasure that traveled through his whole spine.

This was so good. 

Better than he could have ever imagined.

But he wanted to have more, he wanted Playmaker to give him more!

The avatar by his side, started to rub faster and harder against him, his fingers totally slick and slippery for the precum. The noises from them turning totally obscene from all their moaning and groaning. 

Would Yusaku’s walls be thick enough to muffle the noise?

He didn’t care. It would be interesting to see how Yusaku’s neighbors discovered how loud and noisy he could actually be.

'Do you like it, Yusaku?' 

Playmaker asked, he wanted to see Yusaku answer him in the totally high state his cock was able to put him in.

Yusaku was only able to loll his head, his eyes were already glazed over the pleasure he felt in his whole body, saliva already falling from the corners of his mouth. Playmaker got closer to him, feeling Yusaku immediately cling to him, his legs surrounded his waist and his arms quickly latched themselves over his back. Like this, it turn out easier for Yusaku to grind his hips against Playmaker, asking him silently to squeeze their cocks even tighter between each other.

But this wasn’t what Playmaker wanted. 

He wanted to hear him beg.

'Is there something you wanted, Yusaku-chan? If you don’t say anything I won’t be able to know it!'

That was bullshit.

Playmaker knew exactly what he was currently thinking. Or what he was able to barely think with his already foggy and almost gone mind. 

But Playmaker wanted him to voice those thoughts, he wanted to see them leave Yusaku’s mouth. 

And so, he continued to move his hips, but he deliberately slowed down his thrusts to torture Yusaku in some way. No matter if he also had to hold back on his orgasm to get what he really wanted.

'Tell me, Yusaku. What do you want?'

Yusaku complained when Playmaker went slower on him. He pathetically tried to thrust his weeping cock against him to keep having that electric senstation traveling through his spine, but Playmaker wasn’t making it easy. He started to go slower until he stopped, making Yusaku groan and almost cry over it.

'You aren’t going to tell me? I can’t do nothing about it then'

'...Please...' Yusaku said on a tiny voice, letting go of Playmaker’s back and covering his face with the back of his hands, feeling ashamed of suddenly being this exposed.

'What? I’m sorry, Yusaku. You need to be a little more clear'

'...P-Please... make me cum...'

Playmaker smiled 'Say my name, Yusaku, until then I will give you what you want'

For a moment, he thought Yusaku wasn’t going to do it, he was almost paralyzed, cornered and feeling so exposed, maybe he pushed him so far? Playmaker was still so hard and eager of getting his own release that he almost thought on just pushing against him to be finished until he felt Yusaku tense. He placed his hands over his back once again and sank his nails on him.

Hard. 

He could almost feel him pierce his flesh like if his life depended on it. 

'PLEASE PLAYMAKER I WANT TO CUM, MAKE ME CUM!! PLEASE! PLEASE!! PLEA-'

Yusaku chocked on his own voice after being forcefully cut by Playmaker’s grip on his throat. Roughly holding him to kiss him hard and increase the speed of his thrusts to literally ram his cock against his. Making the bed creak with each one of them. He was thrusting so hard and fast against his cock that he could feel all the precum starting to fly over his belly and Playmaker’s balls crash against his own.

'AH! AHH! YES!' Yusaku shamelessly moaned until Playmaker licked his lips, nibbling on his lower lip until he started to make it more aggressive. Biting him and then, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, twisting them on an sloppy kiss, Yusaku’s saliva dripped from his mouth to the rest of his sweaty skin. His moans became muffled after Playmaker deepened the kiss, sealing their lips together while his tongue still touched and almost wrapped itself over his.

Yusaku by his side, started to move on his own. Making sure his hips crashed against Playmaker's each time. He felt in complete bliss. This time his avatar wasn’t teasing on him by getting far from him or slowing down. No, he was able to feel Playmaker at his fullest, the hardness of his cock over his own swollen member. He could almost felt himself smile, his head being a fuzzy mess.

He never felt like this before.

His whole body was trembling because of the adrenaline, over that electric sensation and the feeling of his orgasm being so close.

So very close.

His eyes were almost rolling to the back of his skull, his tongue hanging out of his mouth now that Playmaker ended with their kiss. It was  
like if he didn’t have control over his own body. He was leaving it all to Playmaker, he could do anything he wanted with him at the moment and the only thing he could do in response was cry and moan and groan about it.

'AHH! I'M CUMMING I-I!!'

And then, Yusaku finally cummed. His whole body tensing, spamming at the feeling of Playmaker still thrusting against him while he was orgasming. Or that was until he could feel Playmaker's hot cum fall over him, mixing with his own over his pants and belly and even falling over his school shirt.

Yusaku gripped harder over Playmaker's waist with his legs and scratched hard on his back, leaving angry and deep red marks over it. He was even able to feel him arc his back at the pain instead of complain about it. If his head wasn’t still so hazy over his orgasm, he would consider that a little payback over the bite mark Playmaker had left on him. 

Yusaku finally slumped into his bed. Unwrapping his limbs from over Playmaker’s body and just lay there, totally exhausted and with the glimpses of his orgasm still present on his mind.

He saw Playmaker take a place beside him, resting with his chest facing the bed and his face towards him. Yusaku was able to see that he was also sweaty and he looked tired too, It was his first time seeing him like that. Surprisingly Playmaker wasn’t panting as profusely as him, he was just breathing a little more elaborate through his nose. When he noticed that Yusaku was looking at him, he raised his arm and caressed the left side of his face with his knuckles, with that gentleness that still confused Yusaku so much because they sometimes contrasted greatly with some of his actions. He passed his hand from his face to the side of his neck, where he was able to feel the bite mark he had done there. He also used the moment to take a good look at the rest of Yusaku. 

He was mess.

Totally flushed from the face to the ears, sweat still falling from his temples, his hair tangled from all their movement and his school uniform ruined for all the cum. 

But it wasn’t near to what Playmaker had envisioned before when he realized how much of a mess he wanted to make of him. He felt even much eager now that he knew how much more Yusaku asked out of him.

'I hate you' Yusaku simply said, without fear of saying those words while he was making visual contact with his avatar.

But that was hard to believe for Playmaker and he made it clear by just smirking at him 'No, you don’t. You could hate the Hanoi or even Kogami himself, but not me. Never' He stretched towards Yusaku, pulling his shirt to expose the place where his scar was to lick on it, showing some of his possessiveness.

'Don’t give me that shit. You are supposed to be just an AI, why wasn’t Ai able to detect you then!?' Yusaku bared his teeth and glared at him the best he could. 

Playmaker only laughed amused.

'The dark ignis can’t even do math without using his fingers, do you really expected him to find something about me? If he could he would already be with his kind, didn’t you figured it out before!?' He still laughed until he stopped and got up on his arms to look down at him, a serious expression on his face 'And there you go again, making unnecessary questions even after I had you begging for my cock just some minutes ago. Just when I was going to tell you to forget about your dark ignis friend and better stay and sleep with me~'

'Why do you despise them so much!?'

Yusaku asked annoyed, specially when Playmaker seemed like he couldn’t take his hands off him by how much he touched his hair, his face or his scar.

'Because you have seen it with your own eyes Yusaku; no matter if you saved them or if they once were your allies or friends or if they showed you at least a little bit of empathy in the past, they all betray you or use you for their own personal gain. And when you are of no use to them anymore, they will throw you away or don't want to know anything about you anymore. Isn’t this why they placed a bounty for our head!? Have you already forgotten about Kogami’s son leaving on a yacht without even listening what you had to say!? Or how much that hurt you!?' Playmaker got over him, gripping his shoulders with both hands and lowering to be at his same eye level 'For fucks sake, Yusaku, he tried to kill you over his damned tower!'

Yusaku said nothing. Playmaker’s words made him feel cornered once more bcause they held truth on them. A truth he refused to take because he wanted to believe that Ryoken was still a redeemable person.

He was his voice of hope, even if it started to hurt even more deep inside of him his absence.

Playmaker looked at him seriously once again, a sharp and intense gaze that clearly showed his emotions.

'A Hanoi will always be scum for me, nothing more and nothing less'

He got closer to Yusaku and hugged him, almost sinking his nails in him by how tight he was holding him 'Normally when you loggin your consciousness is the one that assumes the control, that is why you don’t feel anything anormal when you are in Vrains. But if I see any of them trying to sell you for that damned reward, I will have to interfere whether you like it or not!'

Having Playmaker's naked body this close made Yusaku feel something. If felt nice, he liked that proximity everytime Playmaker hugged him like this, it made the pain of his nails sinking on his flesh more bearable for some reason. This time, even though Yusaku still hesitated, he also raised his arms towards him to respond to that hug in some way. He traveled his hands over the smooth skin. 

Contrary to his own, Playmaker's skin was untouched. He liked the shape of his back. Playmaker was strong and broad, at least when he compared him with his own body that was a lot more slim. He slid his hands until he felt the scratches he left on his skin, it surprised him to see how deep they were, he couldn’t understand how Playmaker wasn’t complaining about them in the slightest. 

But still, Yusaku felt uncomfortable in some way. 

He gritted his teeth and scolded deeply.

Since when he needed this kind of warmth from others!?

Playmaker finally let go of him. Not before taking his face on both of his hands, roughly pressing his cheeks and making him look directly at eyes 'My time is over, Yusaku' 

He barely had any time to react when Playmaker kissed him one last time, it was a quick kiss on the lips before he let go of his face and stood up from the bed. He gave a couple of steps back and made a command again over his chest, his tight suit slowly appearing over his body once again. 

'I’m already looking forward to our next encounter, Yusaku' Playmaker raised his arm towards the VR room. He extended his fingers and Yusaku sweared he saw his eyes flare on an intense and bright green before the door to the room flew open. A blinding light coming from inside, something that Yusaku never saw his room do before. 

'I hope you do the correct thing, don’t give me a reason to keep punishing you, Yusaku-chan~' 

Playmaker smiled at Yusaku’s annoyed face. He walked towards the VR room, still making visual contact with him and mockingly waving his hand until Yusaku saw him disappear in the light. His VR room died out, returning to the usual darkness that showed when it wasn’t being used.

Yusaku slumped down over his bed once again.

He was so tired and sleepy now. He could easily try to sleep for a while if he wasn’t such a gross mess at the moment. Almost all his school uniform was ruined by the sweat and cum on it unless he found a way to remove it all. He got up from bed before he also ended up staining the sheets; the idea of sleeping without them didn’t sound too appealing. 

Yusaku went directly to his bathroom. He felt so uncomfortable trying to get to it with the already cold cum making his clothes cling to his skin. 

It was something he didn’t miss from the days he was on his own.

And as soon as he discarded off his clothes, he got straight into the shower, under the hot water without noticing that it was almost to the point of boiling.

He hated how cold his place was. 

He hated to search for warmth even when he said he needed nothing of it.

He hated how Playmaker's warmth made him feel so comfortable.

Yusaku scrubbed hard on his skin until he saw it turn red.


	2. Third encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m back with this.
> 
> I mainly want to thank mutuals and friends for being so patient with this because I use to work really slow on my chapters, haha. Also I decided to extend the story into three chapters in total because this is turning out to be longer than expected, so... sorry for the long read.
> 
> I want to thank my super dear friend Chibi for helping me with some scenarios and ideas for this chapter, thank you! <3<3

It was some time already since Yusaku had an enterily free day. 

He had the chance of waking up late without being bothered by homework, covering Kusanagi at the food truck or even being woken up by Ai's screams over his favorite soap opera. It was so nice to sleep all day until he woke up around 2pm or so. Specially when sleeping at night was such a tortuous experience for him.

He got up from bed to take a quick late breakfast and then, return to bed. 

Just when he was starting to fall asleep once again someone knocked at his door. Yusaku groaned and got up from bed once again. He was still sleepy and his only wish was to return to bed and rest for the rest of the day. He was kind of glad to not care too much about his personal appearance since he was still on his pajamas and his hair was looking all wild and tousled.

He grabbed his keys and went directly to the door to see who it was. It was weird to suddenly have someone come directly to his home, maybe it was Takeru, he wasn’t too good at technology after all and he used to ask for his help from time to time. Maybe this time he was having troubles with his mobile and wasn’t able to text or call him and decided to come all the way here to ask for help.

But it wasn’t Takeru who was in front of his door.

'Hello! Are you Fujiki Yusaku?' 

To his surprise it was a delivery man. But Yusaku immediately noticed that it was from one of those online sites where you could buy almost anything you wanted. 

He didn’t order anything, he was sure of that.

'Yes' He answered dryly, clearly feeling confused 'But I didn’t ordered anything, it must be a mistake'

But that didn’t stop the delivery man from showing him over his terminal to make him sign that the package was indeed delivered.

'If you didn’t order you can try to get a refund through the website'

Yusaku made a face, he couldn’t object anything back because he had already accepted that the package was destined to him. But how? He didn’t have an account to buy things from any website. Could it be that someone did one without him knowing about it?

The man gave him the package as soon as he finished signing.

'Here you are'

It seems it wasn’t only a package, it came along with a letter too. But what got Yusaku’s attention and made him actually frown was the letter envelope color; a soft pink, softer than that of his own hair, a pastel pink if wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t see anything written over it aside from his name and the direction.

The man wished him a good day right after that and Yusaku just closed the door without saying anything back, he was more focused about the letter in his hand.

'Who was that, Yusaku~!?' 

Ai screamed at him from the lower floor of his home. Yusaku rolled his eyes at how Ai wanted to know about everything even when he wasn’t present at the place.

He placed the package under his arm to open the letter, he was so curious about it and he thought that maybe the interior could give him a clue on who sent this thing.

He was thinking on how he would probably be throwing to the trash whatever this thing was when he finally managed to open it. He took the paper inside the letter and started to read it. Not without noticing how the paper sheet was also of the same soft pink color from the envelope.

'Hello Yusaku.

Remember when I told you that you should be a good boy and not get too close to others?  
I see you can’t keep your promises.  
Don’t think I didn’t notice how much you stared at Kogami’s son and what you were thinking now that he is back.  
Do you really think a new avatar will suddenly change the human behind it?  
But I’m not writing you to talk about that.  
I sent you a little something if you really want me to fuck you so bad like I promised last time. Unlike you, I keep my promises, but I’m afraid I will have to punish you once more before giving you what you really want.  
I want you to use it while you are taking classes, I will be watching through your classroom cameras to ensure you are actually using it.  
Don’t you dare say anything about it.  
If you refuse, the punishment will be greater, you can get an idea by the file I sent you to your phone. If I remember correctly, your classroom has a huge screen in it, right?

PM'

Yusaku stood frozen on his place until the buzzing from his mobile snapped him out of it. He quickly ran down the stairs and took a hold of it to see the message he had just received through his chat app, taking Ai and Robbopi by surprise to see him in such a sudden rush.

'Are you ok, Yusaku?'

He ignored Ai's question. And he was about to accidentally display what he received until he quickly removed his finger from the screen. By just looking at the thumbnail was he able to see what it exactly was.

It was him and Playmaker over his bed.

The day they fucked. 

The image didn’t leave anything to the imagination, he could clearly see how Playmaker towered over him while he was a moaning mess by the way he rubbed his cock over his. 

While he looked at it, he received another message from the unknown number:

'I don’t only have images. If you don’t want your classmates and everyone you know to hear you cry and moan for my dick you better do as I say. I promise to reward you greatly'

And to add salt to the wound, those messages stopped when he last received the icon of a big red heart. Like if any of the things Playmaker sent him were romantic or something.

Yusaku gritted his teeth. 

He couldn’t believe this!

Why this bastard was like this!? What did he gain from it!? 

His jaw tensed, he was trapped this time, he couldn’t see a way to get out of this one.

'Yusaku!' Once again, Ai’s voice snapped him out of it. Almost making him jump from how sudden it was 'Are you feeling ok!? You suddenly started looking so pale! Who was at the door!?'

He tried to leave his phone in the most discrete way he could to avoid Ai suspecting anything bad or that he tried to check on it. He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed, trying to compose himself. 

When he felt more secure he replied:

'Sorry... it seems that someone ordered something with my name and address and I thought for a moment that they had also taken some of my money to keep purchasing. But it was just a simple error. I can choose to keep the package or just throw it away'

'Oooh and what it was?' AI had believed it all, but now he was interested in the subject 'is it something good? Will you keep it?'

'Sorry, Ai. But I’m afraid it was a bunch of industrial plastic. Who knows why they wanted that much' 

Yusaku lied, the plastic was the most useless thing to come to his mind that could make his partner lose the interest. Ai sighed in defeat, feeling truly disappointed about it.

'Why do humans like to buy the most useless stuff!?' 

'I don’t know. But I’m off to throw this to the trash cans outside. I’ll take a bath when I return'

Once again, Yusaku went upstairs with keys already on hand and quickly went out to the trash cans outside of his place with the box in his hands. It wasn’t weird for Ai or Roboppy to see him go outside still on pajamas. He had done it before for other things, specially if he was tired or was being lazy, that's why they didn’t notice in how much of a hurry he was.

When he finally was in front of the trash cans, he opened the box, ripping the cardboard as fast as he could to return to his place without anyone else noticing. The box almost slips from his grasp when he was able to take a good look at the thing inside. He quickly hid it under his clothes and ran to the inside of his apartment again, flicked with the keys of his home to lock it again and when he was finally able to close it correctly he went straight to his bathroom.

Yusaku locked the door and almost crashed against the toilet trying to take a sit on it. He was only able to balance himself by taking a firm grip on the vanity. Trying to calm himself, he finally was able to sit correctly in the toilet and see the box he was hiding.

He gritted his teeth and held the box firmly.

This has to be a joke, a really cruel one.

It was a much more smaller and pink box.

A vibrator. One of those that are so small that they can be used on both the cock or as a vaginal/anal one, with multiple intensities and manual or remote control through a Wireless connection.

They also came with hands free earpiece for his mobile, but it was the last of his worries at the moment.

This was expensive.

Playmaker had to be joking about this. Did he really wanted him to shove a vibrator inside him while he was in class!?

He just couldn’t believe this!

———————————————————

At the next day Yusaku arrived early to school. He went straight to his classroom before anyone else arrived and sat down on the desk he shared with Naoki.

He was nervously playing with his fingers. The thought of having that vibrator inside his bag was making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Before going out from home, he had to hide it in the front part of the bag to avoid Ai noticing it and start asking questions.

He didn’t know if Playmaker would be upset at him for not been wearing that thing from his home to the school. And if he was honest with himself he didn’t have the head to think about that because he was more worried about how he was going to get that thing inside now that he was here.

'Why are we this early at school, Yusaku?'

Ai asked from his bag while Yusaku was trying his best to not make him notice how nervous and sweaty he actually was.

'I wanted to continue on a homework for next week and I want to work on it as much as I can to not fail the class'

Yusaku lied again, almost sinking his nails on his palms to not let the truth slip from his lips accidentally. 

'Just stay quiet' He lifted his bag and closed it against Ai’s protests.

After that, Yusaku took the vibrator's box from the front part of the bag and quickly shoved it inside his blazer along with a lube bottle he already owned before. He placed his bag under the desk once again, got up from his seat and went directly to the door. He walked through the empty hallways until he reached the boys restrooms in the first floor where he almost ran to one empty stall, the one at the very far end and quickly locked the door.

After sitting down on the toilet, he got the box out and eyed it. Holding it with a tight grip on his already sweaty and clammy hands. 

Yusaku tried to calm himself as much as he could, trying to breath through his nose and closing his eyes to stop his heart from beating so hard. 

He started to open the box, getting rid of all the wrappers around the vibrator until he held it in the palm of his left hand.

He felt the smooth surface between his fingers for a moment and then, with his free hand he took the lube bottle and poured some of it on his palm to coat the little round vibrator to make it all slick and warm. Yusaku got up and unbuckled his belt to start pulling down both his pants and underwear and what was left of the lube of his palm he poured on his right hand to coat his fingers too. 

It had been sometime since he last did something like this. He couldn’t believe he was doing it in his school restrooms from all places.

With his fingers nicely coated and his clothes down, he reached for his rear, starting to poke and slowly introduce a single finger into his hole. It was slowly at first and the then, he started to make a circular motion to open and loose himself little by little. Yusaku bit on his lip and pressed his head against the restroom door when he introduced a second finger. He kept with the circular motions until he felt it get loose enough to introduce the vibrator.

Yusaku held it as firmly as he could in those slippery fingers and introduced the whole thing. He couldn’t believe he was grateful with Playmaker in some way for sending him a small one and not a big ass dildo that would make him walk funny or something. He pushed on it until he was able to place it where he was almost sure his prostate was. 

Now finished with that, he reached for one of his blazer pockets and took hold of a soft tape he had placed there last night. He took some of it and sticked the vibrator's manual control and the rest of the cable to the exterior part of his thigh to not hinder his walk when he had to go back to his classroom.

Yusaku pulled up his pants again and buckled his belt, checking out that it wasn’t uncomfortable or that the manual control wasn’t too visible through the fabric. After being sure, he took all the wrappers and shove them inside the box once again. He quickly went out and washed his hands throughly to make sure they were completely clean.

When finished, he went back to his classroom again, his heart still beating so hard when he felt the cable going out from his hole rub against it with every step he gave. Yusaku bit on his lip and tried to avoid making visual contact with anyone in the hallways. He felt like if everyone was looking at him, like if they somehow know what he was hiding under his clothes. 

How embarrassing it would be if anyone were to find out!

He didn’t know how, but he finally made it to his classroom after that torturous walk.

Taking seat on his usual place, he took his bag once again and hid the vibrator box in front pocket from where he had taken it earlier. But before leaving the bag under the desk, he took the earpiece box and opened it. 

As soon as he turned on the earphone he noticed how it synchronized with something, like the way it would do with a mobile or something similar. Yusaku placed it on his left ear expecting to listen to something, but nothing. 

The thing was currently dead. 

He had to wait. 

Yusaku couldn’t stop sweating from how nervous he currently felt. He didn’t know when he had to turn on this damn thing and that only increased the nervousness. He could only hope that Playmaker was only fucking around with him and this was only a way of bothering him or some way of humiliation. Anything of that as long as he didn’t dare to force him to turn on this thing.

The time went by and his classmates started to slowly arrive and fill the classroom like they usually did. Even Shima was already at his side but he wasn’t in the mood of talking to him.

He was never in the mood for that, but now that he had that little... problem, he felt even less willing to listen to anything he had to say.

'Hi, Fujiki-kun! Are you doing ok?'

Yusaku tensed at the question. There was no way he had noticed there was something off with him. Shima couldn’t know what he was hiding, there was no way. He had to calm himself before, maybe he was just overthinking things by how nervous he was.

'Yeah' He mustered, trying to sound as uninterested and calm as always. Almost failing at it.

And it looked like if Shima didn’t notice anything. That was ok, otherwise he would already be over him asking how he felt or if there was something wrong with him.

Yusaku relaxed for a moment. He was wide awake unlike how he normally was at classes when tiredness became too much and he ended up sleeping through them. But at the same time, he couldn’t pay attention to anything of what the teacher was saying with the feeling of that vibrator shoved deep in his ass. It kept bothering him all the time at the back of his head.

He closed his fists, trying to even his breath to calm just a little bit. And thankfully, Yusaku was able to relax. He stopped applying too much pressure over his palms, his nails leaving red angry marks where they had sunk into the flesh.

But that was until the low buzzing from the vibrator suddenly started from nowhere. 

That made Yusaku almost jump from his seat. He inhaled sharply and got really tense, trying to ignore the sensation of his insides being softly massaged by that damned thing. It was so near his prostate. Now that it was turned on and working he could feel how he had placed it so dangerously close to it. 

He could handle it, it was only a light buzzing, he had taken stronger things than this and he had managed to not cum. If things got complicated, maybe he could just... slip his hand to his cock to... stop himself from coming.

But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the intensity of the vibrator got stronger, going from a low to a loud buzzing that made him almost gasp for air, his arms flailing to take a grip of his desk to stop himself from falling. He clenched his teeth so hard he could almost break them and closed his legs so near to each other to stop his cock from getting hard. His dick was already starting to get stiff after he had fingered himself earlier.

When he raised his sight, he saw how all the class (including the teacher) was looking at him. 

That angered him, he hated to bring attention to himself or to think that anyone could now notice or guess what was happening to him

'Is everything alright Fujiki-kun? You look like you might have a fever'

'Yeah' Yusaku shakily answered, trying to ignore the vibration that went from low to high while he tried to speak 'Is just I-I felt a l-little lightheaded. Its nothing'

The teacher nodded, telling Shima to keep an eye on him if he seemed to get worse. If he wasn’t so focused on trying not to moan out loud he would have already rolled his eyes; this is what he needed, to have all of Shima's attention on him. Right after that he felt the vibrator go to a lower speed once again, giving Yusaku a brief moment to catch his breath and stop gripping his desk too tight.

'You look so cute. What a shame you can’t see your face right now!' Yusaku tensed once again at those words being said directly to his ear.

'Playmaker!' He hissed low, clenching his teeth at the voice of who had forced him to be in this situation.

'Don’t say anything' Playmaker spoke, Yusaku heard him clearly through the earphone, like if he was right next to him.

'I see you really did it! You deserve a reward for behaving so well and being a good obedient boy, Yusaku-chan~ But I fear your punishment is not over yet!'

Playmaker laughed and Yusaku was only able to frown and clench his fists silently.

'I can control that little toy inside of you. Before sending it I personally programmed it to be controlled remotely like I’m doing right now. Fun, isn’t it?' Playmaker said, starting to alternate the speed of the vibrator to show him. It went slow and then, harder and faster. He did it again and again, making Yusaku try to contain a cry and tense his whole back against his seat.

'Don’t think I don’t know about your little secrets, Yusaku' Playmaker continued, lowering the tone of his voice 'You get turned on with the idea of someone else looking at you while you get your brains fucked out'

Yusaku’s stomach sinked low. And at the same time, he felt so ashamed at the reaction of his cock as it got harder at the playfulness of Playmaker’s voice exposing his little secrets.

'Think about it, Yusaku. What face would your classmates make if they were to catch us at your school, hm? With my hard dick buried deep inside you, pounding you and making you cry and plead to fuck you harder? I would love to fill your belly with my cum, maybe I could even get you pregnant!' 

Yusaku pressed his legs against themselves harder, his cock already forming a tent inside his pants and making them feel tight. He could already feel his clothes getting wet with all the precum. 

He was feeling so hot, so very hot.

Yusaku had to restrain from the impulse of opening his clothes a little more to cool his skin because he didn’t want to raise any suspicion.

And while he was trying to endure this ordeal, he was only able to just sit there and listen to Playmaker's dirty talk.

'Wouldn’t you like that, Yusaku? Do you want to get pregnant with my children? I could fuck you anywhere and anytime if you want! If you want I can get into your class right now and take you right there. Do you want to see what face Shima does while his hero fucks his friend in front of his very eyes? I bet he would be jealous! What if he starts to jerk off to us? Do you want to see that?'

Yusaku didn’t replied. Everyone would look at him weird if he suddenly started to growl out of nowhere. He tried to lower his hand towards his pants in the most discreet way possible to take a hold of his erection.

'Oh? Are you the one who is going to jerk off during classes, Yusaku-chan? How kinky of you!'

'Shut up....' Was what finally Yusaku mumbled keeping his voice low. As soon as he got his hand between his legs, he tried to take a firm hold on his dick to stop it from getting release. His member was already very hard, so much that the precum was already trespassing his underwear. 

He could feel his head spinning. The vibrator inside of him was stimulating mercilessly his prostate. He could feel it massaging it and teasing it with the increasing and lowering of the speed. It felt like if someone was pounding against it all the time. 

His eyelids were already dropping, his face flushing even more furiously until the color reached to his ears. 

He wasn’t going to resist longer.

Yusaku felt trapped, he felt like he wanted to give in, but his instinct was pushing him to do otherwise.

He couldn’t lose, he can’t lose. If he does, nothing is going to have a sense. 

But how can he win when he was fighting against himself!?

'Fujiki, are you alright?' Shima asked him directly. He startled him so much that he was able to feel how his hand tensed against his member, almost making him cry out in pain at the pressure 'We should pay attention to class. Or do you want to go to the infirmary? You don’t look so well...'

Shima tried to place a hand against Yusaku until he quickly jerked and retracted from him. Fujiki didn’t want to be touched, the message was clear and that made Shima retract his own hand.

He saw Fujiki lower his head, supporting it on one hand and hiding his eyes against it, his hair was completely damp and was starting to stick against his flushed skin. He looked like he was boiling right in his seat by how profusely he was sweating. And all that was without counting how uncomfortable he was looking.

Poor Fujiki, maybe he was more ill than he initially thought.

But when he was about to ask him again, Fujiki raised his head and Shima just couldn’t get his gaze apart of him.

His face was totally red, the sweat making his skin shine as it fell from his face to their desk. His hair totally disheveled after he saw his hand go through it from time to time. But what got his attention the most were Fujiki's eyes; the white of his eyes was totally visible as he tried to look directly at him through his wet eyelids that were fighting to keep the tears on them and not only that, Fujiki's green eyes were looking darker from their usual color. His pupils were totally dilated, but at the same time, they had something on them, something that Shima couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was, but they were looking as if a veil of... something was over them. 

That scared him somehow. He didn’t know what was happening to his friend.

'Shut up, Shima!' Fujiki growled at him, showing him his teeth and clenching tightly his fists.

Shima was scared shitless, he never saw Fujiki like that and decided to re-focus his attention to class without saying anything else.  
If he was sick he could go to the infirmary by himself. He would only help him if he couldn’t walk properly or something.

'Oh no, no Yusaku' He heard Playmaker's voice coo at him 'Don’t be mean to your friends, you don’t want me to punish you again so you learn to behave, do you?'

Yusaku growled, deeply frowning while sweat still fell from his face. He could only hear Playmaker's voice through the free hands.

'Good' He said, like if he just had successfully trained a pet or something similar 'Is so funny how easy is to make you feel so needy. Tell me, since you have been behaving so well, do you want me to maybe... help you with your little problem?'

That got Yusaku’s total attention. 

Was Playmaker actually offering to 'relieve him' while he was at school!? How was he going to do that!? Was he planning to make him come in front of all his classmates so he could humiliate him even further!?

But before he could keep guessing on it, Playmaker answered all his questions:

'I will turn off the vibrator so at least you can walk normally. You have ten minutes to arrive to the restrooms at the second floor before I turn it on again and I make you cum on your seat'

After that, Yusaku listened how he closed the communication with his earphone.

How the hell did Playmaker expected him to walk normally through the hallways when he had a raging boner that he was barely able to hide!?

Was he really going to accept to this?

He didn’t want to cum in front of classmates and maybe being expulsed from school for being a degenerate that masturbates in public.

But seeing what other options he had, Yusaku didn’t take too long to decide.

He raised his hand and as soon as his teacher gave him the word he asked to go to the infirmary with the excuse that he wasn’t feeling so well. They had seen him almost panting, with no breath and looking all sweaty and red from his face to his ears, so they thought he was having a really bad fever. 

Yusaku got up with difficulty, making even Shima try to stand up to help him by how he seemed to almost trip over. Even after Shima refused to touch him by how moody he was at the moment. Yusaku quickly retracted his arm and walked through the door as normal as he could. 

His classmates never noticed he walked like that because of the hard erection he had at the moment.

He quickly took his blazer off and tied it around his waist to hide his hard on as best as he could, feeling a tiny bit of relief when his skin was finally able to breath and cool down a little, his t-shirt already sticking to his body by how sweaty he was already. Yusaku felt almost ashamed that his nipples were visible through the fabric, the buds looking so soft and in such a pretty shade of pink that made him raise his arms in an attempt to hide them from the rest of the people that he saw in the hallways . 

But the worst part for him was trying to walk to the second floor. 

His cock grazed against his left thigh all the time. His underwear and pants were already damp by the precum that was kept leaking profusely. Yusaku almost moaned when felt his dick graze against his wet pants, the fabric clinging against it and making it feel so tight. He quickly raised his hand against his mouth to suppress it.

He felt so glad others tried to avoid him thinking he was about to throw up or something.

Yusaku was so close to the restroom. He just had to go up the stairs and the restrooms would be at his right hand as soon as he stepped into the second floor. He just had to stand the wetness and the itching that he was starting to feel on his groin a little more, he was almost there.

He almost stopped on a halt and his heart started to race up so fast as soon as he stepped into the second floor and saw the restroom doors already open, the glimpse of Playmaker’s green eyes and red hair sticking out from a hoodie he was currently wearing [one of Yusaku’s hoodies he was able to note] while he looked at him and grinned from under the restrooms door frame.

Yusaku was only able to give a couple of steps when Playmaker walked towards him.

It was so surreal to see his avatar in the open like this. In a place that wasn’t Vrains nor his home. 

Somewhere he didn’t belong.

Playmaker stopped right in front of him. They were so close that the tip of their noses could almost touch each other. The avatar raised his hand and caressed his right cheek in an almost loving way like he had done in their previous encounters.

'Look at you! I didn’t expect you to look this sweaty and horny already!'

'Fuck you' Yusaku hissed at him, repressing the impulse of spiting at him for all the things he has said and done until now. For making him feel so weak and vulnerable.

'Oh no, Yusaku. What we said about being mean to others, huh? Do you wish for another punishment so bad? It’s easier if you just tell me' Playmaker smirked, at the same time that he closed the distance between them, so much that Yusaku felt his breath crash against his cheek.

'But I know you didn’t come here for that, right? Do you still want me to help you with your little problem?' After that, Playmaker quickly took hold of Yusaku’s crotch, a high yelp scaping from his mouth and making him jump on his place. He was barely able to place both hands over Playmaker's shoulders as soon as he started to grope and grind his palm over his hard cock. Yusaku tried his best when he had to repress his moans at the wonderful feeling of Playmaker's hand masturbating his neglected cock, specially because they where in a hallway with full classrooms just some steps away from them. But it turned out to be pretty difficult when Playmaker applied more force against his dick, making his eyes go wide open and letting out a pretty loud moan, his hips already trying to go against that hand to get more, to press on it more.

'Come on, Yusaku' Playmaker finally said, a slight blush being already noticeable over his face 'Let’s not waste anymore time. Hurry up'

Playmaker took both of Yusaku’s hands and guided him into the restrooms, never breaking visual contact with him while they walked. Yusaku was going to protest about why he made him walk while he was still struggling with a hard on until he noticed how hard Playmaker was as well. But he didn’t seem to show so many troubles to walk like him or at least he was good at pretending that it didn’t bothered him at all.

Playmaker awkwardly took Yusaku to the very last restroom stall, he even thought in maybe took him and carry him to make it faster, but seeing Yusaku struggle was so fun for him. It was cute for him in some way. 

Before they reached to the stall, Yusaku took a quick glimpse to his reflection on the large restroom mirror. 

For a moment he could barely recognize himself. Not that he was looking so radically different, but that was surely not how he usually looked like. He was all aroused and needy and everything was way too obvious in half lidded eyes. 

He didn’t like what he saw. How was he able to fall into his desires this easily?

But he couldn’t look at his reflection anymore after Playmaker raised his right hand and touched the lower part of his chin with the mere tips of his fingers to get his attention.

'You shouldn’t think of yourself like that, Yusaku' Playmaker said with a confident grin on his face. 'You are so beautiful. Just, give in for a moment. You have been so stressed lately, you deserve it isn’t it?'

He was right. He wasn’t able to properly sleep except for those times where he had fucked with Playmaker, maybe his body ended up being totally spent out and that didn’t gave him the opportunity to have nightmares, plus maybe getting lost for a moment couldn’t be that bad.

Maybe just this time.

With no further warning, Playmaker dragged Yusaku through the cabinet door and kicked the door close with enough force to activate the lock so no one else could open it from outside. He sat down in the toilet and forced Yusaku to his knees. Playmaker opened his legs and Yusaku didn’t showed any resistance anymore.

This was so good. He liked Yusaku’s stubbornness, he liked to see those eyes full of hate directed to him. But at the same time, seeing Yusaku like this, so willingly and obedient was also so good for him. 

Playmaker ran his hand through Yusaku’s sweaty cheek, to his forehead and bangs until he reached to the back of his head. He held him firmly and Yusaku raised his eyes to look at each other. And with no warning, he pulled Yusaku’s head against his crotch, right where his semi hard member was, his lips sank into the tight suit leaving only his nose visible.

'Suck me off, Yusaku. I will reward you if you are a good boy'

Playmaker said, never breaking visual contact with him neither loosening the grip he had over the back of his head, forcing him to have his face against his member.

Yusaku didn’t complain. He started to rub his face against Playmaker's clothed cock, feeling the light hardness press against his cheek first, going up and then down, turning his head to place his lips over it until he raised it to latch his lips there. Playmaker hissed at the heat coming from Yusaku’s mouth, he was currently blowing his hot breath against it, going from his balls and the lowest part of his cock until he reached the head. Yusaku stuck out his tongue and licked the tiny bead of precum there before closing both lips around it, gently rolling his tongue over the clothed erection.

'Fuck!' Playmaker hissed, gripping hard on Yusaku’s hair at the sensation traveling through his whole spine. He raised his hips and made Yusaku press his mouth a lot more against him. 

Playmaker forcibly moaned. He didn’t expect Yusaku to be this good with his tongue. He just needed a little push to let go and he was able to notice it by how much Yusaku was enjoying the moment, he was so willingly and malleable. He didn’t want to wait anymore and with the possibility of risking it, Playmaker decided to get rid off his clothes.

'Augh!' Yusaku sharply cried at the feeling of the hairs in the back of his head being pulled back, forcing him to withdraw his face from Playmaker's crotch. His sight was looking so confused and disoriented after that. It was cute, he was so centered in sucking him off that he suddenly felt lost for being stopped so abruptly. Playmaker lowered his right hand, his eyes following the movement of it and then, looked directly at Yusaku’s clouded green eyes that were fixed in his hand too. He placed it over the strip on his tight suit that went from under his navel to his thigh, tracing over them with two of his fingers. He loved the way Yusaku’s eyes followed his fingers over the clothes, it was even funnier when they had to go over the bump his cock was forming under them. It didn’t skip to him how Yusaku’s grip over his thighs became harder, he was sinking his nails on him and that only made him go harder.

His tight suit started to dematerialize like last time, turning into pixels until the whole piece disappeared and then, he raised his arms to get rid of the hoodie that was the last piece of clothes left on him and threw it on the toilet deposit behind him. Playmaker sat there naked, his red and hard dick just some centimeters away from Yusaku’s face.

Playmaker loosened his grip over Yusaku's hair and he didn’t lose the chance to literally glue his face against the pulsing dick, his right eye being completely covered by it. Yusaku sticked out his tongue and licked, making Playmaker shiver at the sensation of Yusaku's wet and hot tongue over him. He went from the base of the cock to the very tip, placing it against his lips and leaving it against them. Making sure to not separate them by taking a hold of it with the tips of his right hand fingers.

Playmaker's cock was very very pretty, Yusaku thought. It wasn’t the biggest cock he had taken but it was a considerable size, he could maybe even gag on it but he wasn’t sure until he tried it. 

'You are enjoying this aren’t you?'

Playmaker said, placing the palm of his hand over Yusaku's head as a pretty dominant gesture. Yusaku looked at him from below with little tears already forming on his eyes and nodded, the glimpse of an small smile present on his face while his mouth still lingered over his engorged cock. Playmaker could almost swear he felt himself go harder at the look on Yusaku's eyes, they were so full of desire, almost like if he was looking at him with love in them.

Like if Yusaku was finally loving him the same way he loved him.

Playmaker smirked.

'Good. Go on, I won’t stop you'

But even after that, Playmaker didn’t let go of Yusaku's hair, he even pushed him slightly to make his lips brush against the tip of his member. And maybe that was everything Yusaku needed to open those soft lips and latch them against the head of his cock, making Playmaker hiss once more at the wonderful sensation of that mouth trying to engulf the whole thing inside. 

Yusaku wanted to grimace a little, it had been an awfully long time since he had the taste of cum over his tongue and not a single one of those times was a pleasant one. It wasn’t something he personally enjoyed. But this time, he fought back the impulse of grimacing, specially since his mind was almost in that foggy state where his body was screaming at him to be get touched, to get more and more to reach his release. 

Yusaku pushed his lips a little further, completely covering the entire head this time and started to twist his tongue in circles all over it and around it, only to start sucking on it not long after. He started to lightly hollow his cheeks to trap the cock between his tongue and his cheeks to reduce the space inside his mouth. 

His eyes dropping further at how much he was enjoying sucking this dick off. This time, showing a full smile on his face everytime he stopped hollowing his cheeks to get more that of that member inside of his mouth.

He kept on doing this until, unexpectedly, Playmaker took a firm grip on his hair and forced him to take more of his cock, making Yusaku swallow that big dick and almost chocking on it for the sudden action. He was able to feel it crash against the farthest part of his mouth, almost reaching to the back wall of his throath. This time, it was pretty difficult to suppress the feeling of gagging. His eyes blew wide and he sunk his nails against the tender skin of Playmaker's thighs to stop him from keep pushing on him.

That seemed to displease his avatar as he felt how the grip on his hair turned into a blindingly painful one.

Yusaku scrunched his eyes and the tears that were on the corner of them started to fall. He tried to relax and breath through his nose to stop himself from panicking with the unpleasant memories Playmaker actions brought to his head. 

He could do this, he just needed to calm down.

'You better be careful with your teeth over there' Playmaker simply said, still eyeing him from above.

He did what he was told. Yusaku tried to calm himself, evening his breath and then, loosening his hold on Playmaker's thighs, seeing the red marks his nails left there. He wasn’t sure if the other was able to feel his distress or remembered about the unpleasant feeling that used to go through this head anytime he was involved in any sexual action with someone else caused by the times he had to suck dicks for money. But whatever it was, it made Playmaker reach to him and caress his face, lifting his bangs to have a better access to the red skin of his cheeks.

'Go on, Yusaku. Swallow it whole, that’s the only way I can make you feel better'

And to ensure that Yusaku did what he was told, Playmaker found his way to rub and grind against Yusaku's own cock with one of his feet, feeling until now how hard and needy Yusaku was, the cloth already wet because of the precum leaking there. He pressed on it a little, feeling the hardness of the flesh between his toes and then, pressing a little harder against it, making Yusaku loudly moan and arch lightly his back. 

Playmaker could almost chuckle at the feeling of Yusaku's hips trying to thrust against him to get touched even more if it wasn’t for the fact that all the moaning against his cock was making him feel even more aroused too. His tongue already showing a little more from his mouth at the feeling of not getting enough air.

He stopped his ministration at the sight of Yusaku's eyes almost rolling to the back of his head and his cock making him choke.

It was just so erotic. 

But he had to be honest, that vibrator in his ass could do a much better job right now than trying to massage his cock with his foot. 

Playmaker did a gesture with his hand, confusing Yusaku at first until he could feel the light buzzing from the vibrator in his insides. He moaned and his breath crashed against Playmaker’s cock once again. 

That made the trick. Yusaku tried to recover for a moment, he readied the dick inside his mouth and made it go down his throat, almost gagging on it after so long without giving a proper blowjob to someone else.

'Tchhh!' Playmaker hissed loudly at the sensation of being engulfed whole. His tongue hanging dangerously out from his mouth.

The vibrator started to escalate its speed, going from a low buzz to literally trying to milk Yusaku's prostate as fast as it could and then, start going slower again. Yusaku hollowed his cheeks with force at the sensation and started to suck hard on Playmaker's dick, feeling the cum fall from his throat and go directly to his stomach where it settled there.

He tensed his body and rolled his eyes back at the feeling of the vibrator going faster and harder inside of him, his weeping cock leaking even more precum and wetting his clothes even more. At this point his pants were totally ruined because of his own come once again.

With shaky hands, Playmaker reached for his tie. It was difficult trying to undo it with Yusaku sucking him off in the middle, but he was still able to do it. He pulled on the tie and fumble a little with Yusaku's shirt buttons until he lost his patience and pulled on it, forcing the buttons to come undone or ripping them off from the shirt. 

Taking advantage of the situation, Yusaku retracted a little, some of Playmaker's cock coming out from his mouth and then, he rammed the whole thing inside his mouth, his nose crashing against Playmaker's pubes and his chin against his balls. He started to go faster and harder, sucking on the cock with all his might as a payback for the vibrator and Playmaker's humiliations. 

But his avatar wasn’t going to take all that so easily.

With a single shaky hand, Playmaker reached for the back of Yusaku's head and guided him over his dick, making him go at the speed he wanted and with the rhythm he wanted. He made him go slow and then fast, the obscene wet noises coming from Yusaku's mouth caused by the mix of saliva and precum made him feel like he could go impossibly harder. 

Then, he forced Yusaku to swallow him whole without any warning, just for the pleasure of listening to him choke and gag on his member some more.

He did it until he felt near his release, taking Yusaku's mouth off him. Playmaker wanted to make him swallow his cum, but he didn’t want to be finished so fast, it would be boring after all he had to do to have Yusaku alone with him in the restroom.

While Yusaku was still trying to recover from the sudden action, Playmaker took him by the armpits and forced him to sit on his legs, facing towards him, making direct contact with those sharp eyes that still looked clouded by arousal. Playmaker face was so red, it was the first time Yusaku saw him like this. He wasn’t even able to say a word about it before Playmaker touched and circled his hips, trying to get rid of his belt and both his pants and underwear, failing to getting rid of them because of Yusaku's sitting position.

'Lose them. Fast'

Playmaker panted, no longer caring about showing Yusaku how horny and needy he was. It wasn’t surprising that Yusaku felt the same after the quick blowjob, so he got rid of his remaining clothes as fast as he could, his pants, underwear, shirt and tie, all of them ended up over the toilet after Playmaker took them and threw them over it along with the hoodie.

Yusaku's erection was now on Playmaker's full view as well as the vibrator's control and the cable sticked to his rosy and sweaty skin. 

Playmaker licked his lips at the sight. Yusaku was so hard, with his pretty reddish cock that looked as soft as alway. The cable by its side, went directly to Yusaku's ass, it was something he was so excited to see with his own eyes ever since he sent that vibrator. Playmaker followed the cable with the tip of his fingers until he reached to Yusaku's rear, he caressed it until he took a firm hold of the left cheek, making Yusaku almost cry out loud for the rough grip there. Playmaker grope him with his right hand while the left one found its way between those cheeks, he caressed his lower back until he reached Yusaku's hole, feeling the cable go inside him with the tip of his finger.

Yusaku cried, gritting his teeth and sinking his nails on Playmaker, sticking both his bodies together to get away from those fingers and encasing his cock between their stomachs as a result. He gasped by the action and the sudden warmth he felt with it.

'Shhhh' Playmaker hushed at him, letting go oh his cheek and rubbing his back instead, even reaching for the back of his head to comb his hair with his fingers. 

'You can hug me if you want, just relax, otherwise I will have to enter in dry. You don’t want that, do you?' Playmaker whispered to Yusaku's ear to calm him down, but that only made him go tense again. 

He didn’t have fond memories of fucking with someone. The memories of those men having his way with him, hurting him and coming inside him rushed into his mind and he couldn’t help but to tense up again and close his eyes as hard as he could. 

What was he doing!?

Why was he letting Playmaker have his way over him so easily!?

Or that was until he saw at Playmaker's intense eyes. Looking at him made a feeling wash over him, the same he felt everytime he appeared to have these kind of encounters, the very same that made him felt that impulse of giving away everything to him. 

Yusaku but his lip.

Was he the one that made him feel like this? 

'What are you doing to me?'

Playmaker smiled, that predatory smug smile that made Yusaku want to knock his teeth out of a single punch to his mouth for how much he hated it if he wasn’t feeling so numb at the moment.

'It’s not too much. I just use our Link Sense to relax you a bit. The rest is your own will. This is what you really want Yusaku. Just do what you did earlier and give in'. The avatar poked gently at his hole, attempting to get more and more of his fingers inside him, taking some of the lube that was previously applied in there to start coating them before trying to get inside 'You know, our Link Sense is something that connect us both not only to the net. It’s something that goes deeper'. Playmaker explained and taking advantage of how sensible and confused Yusaku was at the moment, he lifted his face and placed a kiss on his chest while he caressed his back with his free hand.

'Just give in, Yusaku. I won’t hurt you, unless that is what you want'

He could feel Yusaku racing heart, how the doubts started to race into his mind once again. The waves of hate that were arising once more and went directly at him because Yusaku was already tired of being the plaything of others, of being messed by others, of them inflicting the kind of pain he despised so much. 

But he could also feel how Yusaku fighting spirit was slowly starting to burn off, it wasn’t because of the things he said or did to him.

No.

It was something else, was he still feeling guilty about what happened to Kusanagi's brother? 

Not only that, he knew how Kogami's son words still pained him, made him feel less and try to reach to him even more no matter how many times he hurt him.

How that 'I regret saving you' still lingered on his mind ever since the last time he saw him while he was literally trapped and helpless. Only being able to observe Kogami's son duel against the wind Ignis and how his words were falling on deaf ears.

It must be it, he would hardly let go of that thought.

'Shhh shhh, there there, Yusaku' Playmaker lifted his right hand to caress him over the scar he had left on his neck 'Give in. This isn’t about winning or losing'.

Even after that, Yusaku didn’t gave in, he still wanted to fight, he still wanted to prove that he wasn’t going to give up so easily. It was inexcusable for him to have shown such weakness towards his avatar. But at the same time, Playmaker could feel the desire that still lingered inside him, how much he wanted to be fucked and how expectant of what Playmaker could do to him he was because he wanted to forget about everything, about the words that still lingered on his mind and just feel. Yusaku had finally figured out how good he felt on their fucking sessions and how addictive they were to make him feel forget about everything and everyone else.

Playmaker smiled, a wicked smile that Yusaku never saw.

'Give in' He said once more. 'This isn’t part of your punishment anymore, let yourself come undone, forget about everything else for now. You will enjoy it again, I promise'. He tried to sound as sincere as possible, trying to hide the smile on his tone by hiding his face against Yusaku's bare body. 

Yusaku made a face and then, looked at him dead at the eyes, he frowned and then hugged him like if he might fall at any moment. He was so tense that he was able to feel him tremble by how hard his grip was. His Link Sense told Playmaker that he was still doubtful and tried to resist, but he couldn’t attempt to try to make him give in even more, not at the moment.

'Don’t tell anybody' Yusaku said in a small voice, so small that it was so uncharacteristic for him.

Playmaker looked at him, showing a serious expression on his face. He could barely say anything back after that, less try to say anything that seemed right for a moment where Yusaku seemed to seek comfort in him.

He didn’t know a thing about comfort, it wasn’t like him because Yusaku has never received comfort before in his life. Not in a way that made him feel better at least.

But he did like if he knew.

'I won’t'

After that, he felt Yusaku take his place over him. He even lifted his hips to give a better access to Playmaker's fingers that still lingered over his entrance. 

He didn’t know a thing about comfort, but he reminded himself of how much he wanted to make Yusaku a total mess.

And so, he inserted those two fingers inside him. They surprisingly went inside so smoothly, which told him that Yusaku had already loosened himself before when shoved that vibrator inside of him. 

'Ngghh' Yusaku arched his back against Playmaker, it was like if he tried to cry at first and then it morphed into a wanton moan.

'Ah~ you were already waiting for me, isn’t it. Or else, why were you already this loose, huh? Yusaku? Have you been a naughty boy?'

He didn’t answered, Yusaku only stayed where he was and reaffirmed his grip over Playmaker's shoulders, but he couldn’t keep clinging onto him as soon as he felt him spread his cheeks with his remaining hand, trying to make his fingers go further. Playmaker started to go deeper, attempting to make his fingers go all the way inside until only his knuckles stayed outside. When he felt Yusaku's hole spread apart around his fingers, he started to take them out and then in again, out and in until he was able to feel him get even more loose.

Even though his hole was slightly loosened, he was still a little tight for his cock to go in. He couldn’t wait to stick it inside to feel Yusaku all around him, less when the wet noises coming from his ass where starting to get louder and louder for how greedy Yusaku was, trying to feel more and get his finger inside of him as much as he could. 

If his fingers alone were feeling this tight inside, how would his dick feel? 

He wanted Yusaku to feel him whole, all of his big cock ramming into him as hard as he could until he made him cry and forget his own name.

'Do you like it?' Playmaker asked, a mocking tone present on his voice.

'Y-yeah'

Was the only thing Yusaku was able to muster before Playmaker introduced a third finger, making him cry by the sudden pain of his hole being stretched this way. 

He repeated again, he went in and out again, by this time he decided to start to spread his fingers when he was totally inside Yusaku, making him cry and complain again.

'You promised it wouldn’t hurt!'

Playmaker ignored him, still spreading his fingers when he was totally in and then taking them out to enter until his knuckles hit with his hole again. Yusaku tried to get away from him to stop the pain until suddenly, Playmaker was able to reach and hit what he was searching for.

'Aaah~' Yusaku suddenly moaned, his back arching impossibly further and opening his mouth to try to take some air by the forced and hard gasp he emitted. Taking a hold over Playmaker shoulders to not fall backwards by the sudden wave of pleasure that washed over him. Playmaker was able to hit his portaste with the help of the vibrator that was still inside. The hardness of the vibrator against his prostate made him want to feel that again, he was barely able to get some air when he felt Playmaker's fingers ram against the hard vibrator and his prostate once again.

'Nnnngghhhhh!' He loudly moaned at the feeling once more. Yusaku prepared his ass to be hit again and again and again by his avatar's fingers, his head was already starting to become so foggy over the incredible feeling of Playmaker trying to milk his prostate so hard in this way. It was totally new to him, it felt so different and it felt so very good. Yusaku felt his erection start to rise again after going momentarily down over his doubts and rage against Playmaker. He suddenly felt so dumb for rejecting this all this time.

'If only you could see at yourself! Some moments ago you were hissing and glaring at me and now your ass is trying to suck my fingers in!' 

Playmaker laughed, but Yusaku didn’t replied back. He tried to thrust his hips against Playmaker’s fingers even more, trying to angle his hips to make his fingers hit that sweet spot once again like if his life was depending on it. Moaning and groaning against Playmaker’s left ear, gripping tighter over his neck like if he was begging silently to the other to don’t let him go. His half lidded eyes being totally lost, his mouth forming an 'O' and his tongue hanging already from it.

Playmaker keep moving his fingers until he was able to hit Yusaku's prostate with the vibrator still between them. He took a moment to appreciate the pretty, rosy and sweaty skin over him. He lifted his free hand once again and traveled his fingers over the curve of Yusaku's back until he reached his bottom. Seeing him arch and seek his touch like if he was a cat on heat was so pleasant to see. Specially with Yusaku's soft skin and slender curves and what he could describe as his almost elegant body shape. 

'Fuck Yusaku'

Playmaker couldn’t stop from breathing his desire away.

Yusaku was only his to mark and touch as much as he wanted. Because if there was a single thing that made him feel weak was Yusaku's flesh and blood.

Playmaker abruptly stopped to move his fingers and took them away from Yusaku. Making him complain and almost cry by the sudden lack of something filling him and making him feel this good.

Yusaku was almost going to complain when he saw Playmaker retract from him and look him directly in the eyes. He opened his legs wider and then looked down at his crotch.

'Ride me'

He commanded, taking a light hold over his cock with his free hand.

Yusaku looked at him confused. Playmaker was leaving it up to him. He could have easily just walked off there and leave him alone bc he was already done with his punishment. But the first thing he did was reach to his bottom trying to get the vibrator out of him until he felt Playmaker slap his hand away from it.

'But it is still inside'

'Leave it there. Don’t you dare remove it'

Playmaker replied seriously, making Yusaku gulp for a moment.

Did he really wanted to feel both Playmaker and that thing inside of him at the same time!?

He want sure, would he be able to handle that!?

But no, Yusaku wasn’t feeling like leaving, he wanted that big hard dick inside of him so much. He was so needy and hot and eager to get impaled on it to finally get his release, otherwise he was sure that Playmaker would leave him alone to just jerk off even after he went as far as pushing his finger into his hole lo loosen him up.

Determined, he took a better place over Playmaker's legs and rised his hips to start to align his body. Done with that, Yusaku's right hand went downwards to also take a hold over the cock awaiting for him, he ended up touching the tip first and felt how it was already pretty wet with precum. Yusaku rubbed his fingers on it to take some of that precum between them to lube the rest of that rod properly before it went in. He didn’t expect it to be already this hard, not with how long it went without being touched. Playmaker was really anxious to fuck him already, specially after how Yusaku heard him groan after his cock made contact with his entrance. Right after he made his fingers travel to the base of the member, he felt Playmaker's fingers slip through his, leaving him to take hold of it alone.

Yusaku took it firmly, feeling the veiny and wet pulsing dick that was starting to warm his hand. He aligned his body to make his hole linger over the tip until he could feel it brushing on it. He bit on his lip and couldn’t help but frown and close his eyes because Yusaku knew what was coming next. But still, he felt like he needed it so bad and Playmaker seemed to be so desperate for him to hurry up by the way he had placed his hands over his hips to push him down himself in case he took too long.

He finally took a quick breath and dive in, the cock slipping into him so easily by how loose his hole already was. Yusaku cried at the feeling of his hole opening so wide and quick to welcome Playmaker in, his arms flying once again to Playmaker's neck to take a firm hold of him at the same time that he hid his face over the gap of his neck. Playmaker was so red that the color reached to the tip of his ears, he noted, but even when he heard him groan with the first intrusion into his body he didn’t move.

Yusaku wanted him to fuck him, he needed his release and Playmaker just staying there was driving him crazy! 

He couldn’t wait any longer to feel his flesh rub against each other.

He needed it! And he needed it NOW! 

'What’s wrong!? Move now!!' Yusaku was almost crying, his anguish making itself present by how loud and desperate his voice sounded. Nothing like how Yusaku would usually react to things, but it made Playmaker go even harder inside of him.

'Oh, didn’t I tell you?' Playmaker tried to act as surprised as he could, a devious smile making present over his face once again 'You have to fuck yourself over my hard dick if you want to cum. It’s all yours'

Playmaker felt Yusaku heart race and this time, to his surprise, he didn’t took too long to react like in previous occasions. He quickly lifted himself and then made his hips fall on his.

Hard. 

Yusaku moaned, lifting his hips once again and then going down once more. He felt his head start to dangerously spin in circles, the feeling was so great. It traveled through all his spine and started to spread to his whole body, he couldn’t stop himself from impalling himself over that cock again and again.

'Y-you are... a-ahh! a-aahhh..! T-the worst!' Yusaku said over a strangled voice between his groans, going in and then making his hips fall over Playmaker again. 

He was the worst, but he made him feel so full, so very full and great. Until now, other men where the ones to fuck him and use him and now, Playmaker left all of it to him, he was the one sucking that cock inside of him everytime he lifted and then made his hips fall against him again, the slaps of flesh against flesh going louder and louder in the room, causing an echo that they both were able to listen to while they fucked.

Playmaker by his side could feel Yusaku's sweet insides rubbing and squeezing him everytime he went out and then in, his walls trying to trap him as much as he could. He couldn’t resist for much more longer and it was after certain thrust that he made a flick with his hand and made the vibrator go on. Looking at Yusaku cry out and roll his hips over him by the sudden pleasure that washed over him. Playmaker took him by the hips and made him go down over his cock again, making precum go flying to the floor of the restroom and Yusaku's head arch backwards after he decided to thrust against him.

Yusaku eyes blew wide open, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and saliva already falling from the corners of his mouth, some of it even leaking to his jaw and neck.

'AAAhh!! Ahh!!' He wasn’t even able to articulate any word at this point by how gone his mind already was and Playmaker found this so funny, so very funny.

He could feel his release being near until they heard someone enter to the restroom. 

Playmaker quickly lifted one of his hands to shut up Yusaku moans. He was so gone that he didn’t seem to care to hear someone else already there. Yusaku kept thrusting against him, even trying to get his hand out of his face to make them hear how of a good fuck he was getting at the moment. But Playmaker iron grip on him made it impossible, no matter if his hand was already full of his snot, saliva and tears.

Playmaker hissed and made a gesture to Yusaku to try to shut up. He wasn’t afraid of making a show like this in front of anyone else, he didn’t lie about that, but if they were to find them so soon it wouldn’t be as fun~

He commanded Yusaku to continue and so he did, fucking and almost wrestling by trying to keep Yusaku as silent as possible even when the wet noises from their thrusts could almost betray them. He continued to pound himself on Playmaker’s cock as much as he wanted, tightening his hole to try to make Playmaker cry out loud and only getting him to make him pound against his prostate mercilessly as punishment for that. They were almost discovered by that group of students by Yusaku loud moans until Playmaker told him that he could bite his hand to keep him from making any other loud noise.

And Yusaku did, sinking his teeth so deep on one of his fingers that Playmaker felt the skin tear, making him moan by the sensation of Yusaku tasting his blood. He heard Yusaku groan and Playmaker could almost laugh by the irony of it.

Yusaku rolled his hips over Playmaker once once again, trying to get that cock deeper and deeper inside of him, he wanted to feel all of Playmaker, he wanted to let everyone know how good he felt, how complete he felt.

And then it was when he felt it. A new and weird feeling traveling to his whole body, almost muffling the noises from the group of students inside the restroom with them. From the tip of his toes to the top of his head, making his eyes almost roll backwards. 

He could feel how he was becoming one with his avatar, feel what he was feeling and thinking.

Was this what Playmaker said he felt all the time!? 

He clenched the toes of his feet and synchronized his thrusts against Playmaker’s ones, listening how the students left the restroom, leaving them all alone and by themselves once again. His avatar finally let him cry and moan as much as he wanted once again, making it impossible for him to go silent by the feeling of that cock milking his prostate along with that vibrator.

And like if that wasn’t enough, Yusaku hissed when he felt Playmaker hand clench over his cock, starting to pump him, up and down, as hard as he could at the same time he thrusted inside of him. 

His head was already spinning, he felt like he couldn’t handle anymore with all that, it was too much for him, specially when he was experimenting that unknown sensation that only Playmaker was able to make him feel. 

Playmaker's cock made the vibrator hit his prostate once again and it was when Yusaku wasn’t able to hold any longer. He clenched his teeth and his body arched against his will when he finally came. He couldn’t remember any other time he felt he came this long and this hard, his eyes totally going to the back of his skull and making him orgasm in a silent scream, his cum flying directly to Playmaker’s belly and chest and almost reaching to his face.

And not long after, Playmaker also came, he felt the hot cum rush deep into his insides, filling him with it and making him feel even more full than before. It was impossible for him to contain all of it inside and he felt it start to leak from him.

And he stayed like that until he felt like he could move his body at will once again. Leaning against Playmaker’s body to finally catch his breath and try to recompose himself. Yusaku was breathing hard through his mouth, like if air was going short by how hard he had to breathe. And while he stayed over Playmaker’s legs, was when he felt how wet and sweaty he was.

He felt disgusting.

But at the same time, he felt some kind of peace to know that that disgust was because of him being all wet and slippery for the cum and sweat instead of being disgusted at himself for sleeping yet again with another unknown old man. 

Through his hazy gaze he directed his eyes to look at Playmaker and he was surprised to see him with his hair being totally mangled like him, he didn’t seem to be as tired as him but he still looked kind of worked out. Unlike him, at least he was able to breath a little more normally through his nose, a raged breathing, but he wasn’t having such a hard time like him.

He reached his hand to start to comb Playmaker's hair to make it look less disheveled until the avatar forcefully took his hand. 

Yusaku cried out momentarily until he was cut out by Playmaker's lips on him, like if he was trying to take out the few air he still had on his lungs. His kiss was hard and aggressive as always, Playmaker even took the back of his head like if he felt they were not as close as he wanted them to be. Yusaku felt his tongue go furiously to the inside of his mouth and start to play with his tongue. Not long after, Yusaku continued the kiss until they had to get apart to grasp some air again.

Tired, Yusaku finally leaned all his body against Playmaker, putting all his weight on him by how tired he was. He kept on trying to even his breath until he started to feel his body heat start to decrease and, in search of warmth, he lifted his arms and circled Playmaker's neck once again. 

He even placed his head against his shoulder like if they were actually lovers or something.  
He felt secure doing this, specially after the other didn’t protest or said anything back.

But as soon as Playmaker had him this close, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Both of his hands traveled from his shoulders and back and to lower zones until he reached to his rear, starting to finger his hole again.

Was he still eager to fuck him!? Yusaku didn’t think he could last longer by how spent up he was already!

'Shhh. Don’t rush yourself, Yusaku-chan~' Playmaker said after he was able to feel Yusaku's heart rate start to race again. 'Tsk, look at you, you will need a good and long bath to take all this cum out of you, otherwise you can indeed end up getting pregnant!' 

Playmaker chuckled low and tired, but still fingering him and actually trying to clean some of the cum he had left inside him. That made Yusaku groan once again, but he was so tired and spent out that he didn’t attempt to thrust against those fingers.

His face gained once again a little of that pretty shade of red when, suddenly, he heard a loud and wet sound behind him coming from the slick vibrator that was still lying deep inside his hole.

Playmaker took it on his hand and showed it to him when it was finally out.

'It was interesting isn’t it?' He said, at the same time that he reached his free hand for a piece of toilet paper to start cleaning it 'We should stick it to your cock next time, I bet that would be fun!'

Yusaku didn’t reply back. But while he was at it, he couldn’t help but notice how Playmaker's middle finger was profusely bleeding. He was raising it along with the rest of his fingers to avoid the blood from falling into his other hand and make a total mess with it, so the blood kept falling over his hand, staining the back of it until it reached to his wrist.

Did he actually do that!? Yusaku wondered surprised. The metallic taste of blood still lingering on his mouth didn’t lie to him. And like if he wanted to be completely sure he also raised one of this hands to touch the corners of his mouth, his fingers coming out with dried blood on them. 

'Don’t you dare to feel bad about this' 

Now done with cleaning the vibrator, Playmaker placed it behind them and reached for more paper to clean some of the blood that kept dripping to the rest of his arm.

'It’s interesting indeed' Playmaker said, raising his hand to take a better look at the blood flowing from the open wound. 'I think this is the first time I bleed in the real world. I remember that time where your arm was severed. But the bleeding in Vrains and in the real world are different, blood is much more thicker and warm in here'

Yusaku was only able to see silently while Playmaker still cleaned the blood and some of the cum over his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath by how tired he was feeling. But shortly after he couldn’t help but tremble at how cold the restroom suddenly felt. And since his body was starting to cool down too, he started to search for body heat by trying to stick his body against Playmaker’s one.

'You are tired aren’t you?'

Playmaker asked, surprisingly, having a pretty low and sweet tone on his voice. So uncharacteristic form him.

Yusaku just nodded.

Playmaker took the clothes that were still behind them and roughly tried to dress Yusaku up the best he could until he had to make him stand up to put his pants on again. After being finished with Yusaku, he just simply took the hoodie he was wearing before and with a gesture of his hand made his tight suit appear again. Now with the both of them fully clothed, Playmaker did his best to take Yusaku in his arms and lift him to carry him in bride style despite his protrests.

'I don’t think you will be able walk after that fuck. Just sleep, I will take you home'

Yusaku circled Playmaker's neck with his arms and buried his face against his right shoulder. He didn’t like to be carried, it brought bad memories and it made him feel so fragile and vulnerable.

'Put me down, I want to walk'

'I won’t. I told you you won’t be able to walk unless you want to go around there with a cum stain in the bottom of your pants'

Yusaku didn’t complain any further. He still felt disgusting for the sweat and cum making his clothes clog to his body and how uncomfortable it was to be wearing his stained clothes when some of those fluids were already getting cold and drying over him.

He really wanted to take a bath so bad. Yusaku introduced his hand inside his blazer pocket and was able to feel that Playmaker made sure of not leaving both the vibrator and his lube bottle in the restroom. 

But realizing that he had both of them with him made him realize that he had left his bag along with Ai and his duel disk at the school.

'What about my stuff?'

'That is covered already. I messaged that Shima boy to get your stuff to Kusanagi's truck as soon as classes are finished. He is so easy to boss around though. Imagine what I could do with him since he admires the 'oh so great Playmaker' so much!'

But Yusaku didn’t reply anything back, he was so incredibly tired by now that he ended up closing his eyes and falling asleep right where he was.

—————————————————————

When Yusaku woke up, he was already on his bed. 

First thing he tried to do after waking up was to stand up only to be stopped by a piercing pain on his bottom. 

Yusaku cried loudly by the pain and only until it started to subside was when he remembered everything of what happened earlier that day. He noticed his clothes were still wet on some parts and how they clinged awkwardly to his body. He was already feeling cooler, but that only made the wetness on him even more uncomfortable. 

Like if that wasn’t enough his whole body hurt, but that pain on his bottom was the most annoying thing, even more than the whole soreness on his legs for example.

'You are awake'

Yusaku suddenly listened. When he fixed his gaze at the feet of his bed he was able to spot Playmaker on there, looking at him with his head leaning over his folded arms.

'You really need a shower. Otherwise you will end up staining your bed covers too' Playmaker chuckled, stretching one of his hands to take a light hold over the bed sheets that still covered Yusaku with just two fingers, like if the sheets were already stained and he was avoiding to get covered on something.

Yusaku made a face at this. Like if it wasn’t Playmaker's fault why he was like this on the first place. 

'Ohh, don’t make that face' Playmaker said playfully, stretching his whole body to reach for Yusaku's face with his right hand and squeezing his cheeks between his fingers 'You looked so cute with that flush on your face while you fucked yourself on me'

Yusaku growled, forcing Playmaker to get his hand off him. 

He was mad because it was true. 

He left himself fall into Playmaker's charms once again. No matter how mean he was towards him he couldn’t help himself but to feel attached and attracted to him, he knew he needed him, he couldn’t stop himself every single time Playmaker wanted him.

And that made him feel even more mad at himself. Yusaku couldn’t help but close his fists, for the first time, he felt how he was fighting with himself trying to not shed tears over something like this.

And that was until he felt the now familiar touch of Playmaker on his left cheek. Yusaku lifted his gaze to look at him. He was now standing in front of him at the edge of the bed, no smiles, no chuckles, it was weird to see him like this.

'Stop punishing yourself this hard'

He lightly caresses Yusaku cheek.

'Tell me, do you want to learn to understand your Link Sense better?'


End file.
